You're My Melody
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Beca/Chloe fic. Sequel to Perfect Harmony. With their wedding in just 6 months Beca and Chloe prepare for their new life together. Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Benji
1. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1 – Meet the Parents**

_Chloe and Beca may have set a wedding date, but Beca still has yet to meet Chloe's parents._

Beca and Chloe had been dating for over 3 years, had gotten engaged almost 6 months ago and would be getting married in another 6 months, but still Beca had yet to actually meet Chloe's parents. It had taken 2 years for Chloe to actually tell her parents that she had someone in her life, and then the last year they had been so busy with Aubrey's wedding plans, school and work that they hadn't found the time to visit yet. Since getting engaged though Chloe felt it was time that her parents finally met her choice of life partner. Chloe knew her mom would approve, but her father hadn't said much when she had dinner with them and told them she had a girlfriend. Beca knew there was no point in trying to avoid it; she couldn't just invite these people, Chloe's family to her wedding without actually meeting them. Besides Beca knew they couldn't be bad people; Chloe was the most wonderful person she'd ever met, and Chloe had always spoken highly of them.

"What should I wear tonight?" Beca asked, she had never really had a significant other before, and had certainly never met any of her boyfriends' parents.

"Dress pants, and a nice blouse, I would say go casual but my parents are pretty old fashioned. I'm wearing that green dress that you love if that helps," Chloe responded, she figured dressing appropriately was a good first step.

Chloe's parents were not only old fashioned, but quite a bit older than Beca's own parents at 65 and 67. Chloe had told Beca all about them over the years, and they sounded like great parents. They were 40 and 42, with 3 sons and already done having children when Chloe came along though. It was a big surprise to them; Chloe's mother had always wanted a little girl though and was delighted when she found out. Chloe's brothers are all busy with their own families these days at 43, 41 and 39, and since she didn't really grow up with them, she wasn't that close to them now.

Chloe told Beca once how odd she found it to be so much like an only child, but to actually have 3 siblings. Her brother that was closest in age was still 14 years her senior, and what 14 year old boy would hang out with his toddler sister. Chloe sometimes wished she had a sister, or at least siblings that were close in age the way her brothers were. Beca suspected that's why she loved the Bellas so much; it was like finally having sisters to Chloe.

As if Beca wasn't nervous enough about meeting Chloe's parents, her brothers and their families would all be coming around Sunday night for a big family dinner. Chloe wasn't super close with her brothers, but she did say they were all fiercely protective of their little sister.

"So, ummm, Chloe, how many people will be there for dinner on Sunday night?" Beca asked nervously.

Chloe had to think for a second, "Well my oldest brother David has 3 kids, plus his wife. Jared is divorced with 2 kids but I think he's got a new girlfriend that's he's bringing and my youngest brother Max has 4 kids, plus his wife and a foster child they're currently caring for. My grandmother will probably be there as well, so that's 21 including us."

Wow, Beca's family life was so disjointed; she couldn't remember ever having a family dinner that large. Beca actually was an only child and it had been just her and her mom since her parent's divorce. Things were miserable when all her parents did was fight, but things were lonely when it was just her. Beca wasn't at all close with her own mother, but she knew after meeting Chloe's parents that Chloe would want to meet her mother. Chloe had met Beca's father and stepmother Sheila numerous times at the dinners he insisted Beca attend. The dinners became a lot less horrible once her father suggested she bring her girlfriend along.

"Wow, that's a big family, I can't imagine, how old are your nieces and nephews?" Beca asked, now curious about her fiancee's family.

"Umm, I have 5 nieces and 4 nephews, and I think Max's foster child is a boy as well. David's kids are 19, 17 and 15. Jared's are 15 and 12. Max's are 17, 14, 11 and 9, and I believe 6, I've haven't met their foster child yet, they just recently took him in," Chloe explained.

"Your niece is almost as old as me, is that weird?" Beca said it, but wasn't sure if she should have.

"Kind of, but that's what happens when you're a happy accident, or at least that's what my mom always told me when I asked why I didn't have any younger siblings," Chloe answered, she didn't sound offended by the question, much to Beca's relief.

"Okay, well we should probably leave now, it's a 2 hour drive right?"

"Yeah, 2 hours there, and we will want to make it before my parents' bed time," Chloe laughed.

Beca asked Chloe if it was okay before she started but the 2 hour drive was spent mostly asking questions about her family. She and Beca had talked about her family on a few occasions prior, but Chloe didn't like to bring it up because she knew Beca's family life wasn't the greatest. Chloe was used to ignoring the issue of family, being best friends with Aubrey with whom discussions about family always ended in tears. Anybody who thought Aubrey was kidding about her father's intensity was sadly mistaken.

When they finally arrived at the Beales' house it was 7:30. When they reached the porch Chloe opened the door and walked right in, Beca wasn't exactly surprised that Chloe didn't knock first. She could barge in on a complete stranger while they were naked; walking into her parent's foyer was nothing.

"Hey, whose there?" a voice called out.

"Jared?" Chloe asked.

"Hey little sister long time, no see," Jared said, bending down to give his sister a hug.

Chloe's brother Jared was tall with red hair-although he was balding, but he had the same bright blue eyes as Beca's beloved.

"The kids are with their mom tonight, and Alison is out with her girlfriends so I figured I'd come and see mom and dad," Jared explained, "and this must be Beca?"

Beca reached out a hand to Chloe's brother, not really sure what to do in this situation, she hoped she didn't look awkward.

"A pleasure to meet you," Beca said nervously.

"The same to you, but you don't have to be so formal with me," Jared laughed.

"Where are mom and dad?" Chloe asked her brother finally.

"They're in the living room, I think the news just ended," he informed the girls, "You ladies go find them, and I'll bring these bags up to your rooms."

The fact that Chloe's mother had made up two separate rooms for them reminded Beca that they were old fashioned. Ever since freshman year she had slept better when Chloe was next to her, but she could sleep alone just for a weekend if it meant Chloe's parents would like her.

"Don't be nervous," Chloe started, "you're awesome and I'm sure my parents will be able to tell."

"I'll try not to be," Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and walked toward the living room.

Chloe's parents' house was quite large. Chloe told Beca that they thought about downsizing when Chloe left 7 years ago for Barden, but really just loved the house and the location. Chloe's mother told her they just didn't want to leave the house with all of their memories in it. Beca thought it was sweet that her parents had such an attachment to home their children grew up in. Beca's parents sold their family home as part of the divorce.

When they finally made their way to the living room Beca could see a grey haired man and woman sitting down, reading newspapers. They may have grey hair now, but from the pictures Chloe had showed her of her family she knew that they both once had the same flaming red locks as Chloe. All 3 of Chloe's brothers were also gingers. Chloe showed Beca the first picture of her family shortly after she made Beca watch Harry Potter with her. She said she wanted to show her the real life Weasleys.

"Mom, dad, we're here," Chloe said, quite a bit louder than Beca was used to hearing her girlfriend's sweet voice. Beca remembered Chloe telling her that her father was going deaf and often forgot to wear his hearing aids.

"Chloe," her mother shouted.

"Hi mom," Chloe gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi daddy," Chloe said to the man sitting in the chair.

"Hello darling, how was your drive?" he father asked.

"Good, good. No traffic and it was still light out," Chloe answered her father's question.

He stood up to give his daughter a hug, giving Beca a cursory glance.

"So, this is the girlfriend we have heard almost nothing about?" he said finally.

It's not that Chloe hadn't wanted to tell her parents everything about Beca, it's just that she didn't know how. Chloe's phone conversations with her parents were usually short, consisting of mostly the weather, current events and telling them about work. She just didn't know how to say hey mom, there's this girl I really love and she's so awesome. Chloe's mother was 56 by the time Chloe had turned 16 and really started dating. While Chloe's mother was amazing, incredibly loving and would do anything for her little girl, she was never the type Chloe could talk to about boys, or makeup or anything like that. Chloe's mother was a pro at raising teenage boys, but girls were new territory for her. Chloe had been especially glad to have Aubrey for that reason; Aubrey had two older sisters who were more than happy to walk Chloe through those aspects of being a teenage girl.

"Mom…dad, this is Beca," Chloe said, giving Beca a sweet smile.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Beale, it's nice to finally meet you. Chloe has told me so much about you and your lovely family," Beca thought being as formal as possible was the way to go.

"Nice to meet you too dear, you can call me Jane," Chloe's mother gave the brunette a welcoming smile.

Chloe's father still hadn't said anything else; Beca was starting to wonder if he was always like this, or if he just didn't like her.

Just as they were sitting down Chloe's brother Jared came back downstairs.

"Well Chloe, I'm going to go for the night, Alison will be home soon, but I will see you two on Sunday night," Jared hugged his mother goodbye, and yelled "bye Pops" as he was going out the door.

"Would you girls like some tea?" Chloe's mother asked them.

Beca didn't really care much for tea but accepted to be polite, "I'd love some tea Mrs. Beale, I mean Jane."

"Mom, I could help you out in the kitchen," Chloe offered. She squeezed Beca's hand on her way out of the living room as if to say, you'll be okay, my father won't bite.

"So, Beca, I'm wondering why our daughter hasn't told us anything about you," her father's didn't look exactly menacing, but they certainly didn't match the warmth of her mother's.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but I'm more than happy to tell you anything you want to know," Beca wasn't sure this was the right way to approach the situation, but it was better than her other plan which was to sit in silence.

In the kitchen, Chloe and her mother were preparing a pot of her father's favourite tea and a platter of crackers and cheese.

"She's quite gorgeous Chloe, even with that odd spike in her ear," her mother said.

"Yeah she is, and she's a great person. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about her earlier. I really love her, but I didn't know how to tell you that your only daughter wasn't going to marry Mr. Right," Chloe confessed.

"Oh Chloe, I know we're old but I didn't think you thought of us as that old fashioned. We just want you to be happy and if this Beca makes you happy, than I hope you two will have a great life together. I just wish we knew a little more about her, if you like her than she's probably a great girl."

"Well I just graduated from Barden with my Bachelor of Business. I'm currently in the process of opening up my own record store/coffee house. I love to produce music, so that's my biggest hobby, and I really, really love your daughter," Beca found herself confessing to Chloe's father.

"Okay then, well normally I would warn you that if you hurt my daughter you'll have myself and my 3 sons to answer to but I just don't feel right threatening a woman, and you seem like a sweet girl, so just, don't hurt my daughter. Now, what are your intentions with her?"

Just then Chloe and her mother came back with the tea and crackers.

Hearing her father's question Chloe piped up, "actually daddy, we are getting married in 6 months. We were going to tell everyone at dinner on Sunday."

Chloe kissed her girlfriend on cheek and they showed their matching rings to Chloe's mother whose face lit up with joy.

"You know what will be great about your wedding Chloe, two beautiful ladies in two fabulous dresses," her mother now had that same perky tone Beca was used to with Chloe, and she sounded like Aubrey talking about the dresses.

Once Chloe's father had warmed up to Beca, they had a lovely evening chatting about Beca's plans for her store, Beca's mixes, and Beca and Chloe's wedding plans. It was after 11 when Beca's mother finally gave in to the yawns and decided to head to bed.

"Chloe you can stay in your old room and I've set Max's room up for Beca."

Chloe wasn't about to tell her mother that she'd prefer to cuddle in bed with Beca, it seemed her own parents were the only ones Chloe did have boundaries around.

At the top of the stairs Chloe gave Beca a sweet kiss and wished her a good night. Beca figured she'd done it for the year she still lived on campus and Chloe lived off, she could sleep alone for one more night.

Finally meeting Chloe's parents had been surprisingly great, all Beca had to do now was make it through the big dinner on Sunday night with her soon to be family. It was a whole new experience for Beca to actually have people she could call family.


	2. Family Ties

**Chapter 2 – Family Ties**

_Beca can't remember the last time she had a family dinner, much less such a large one. Beca has dinner with Chloe's family and the redhead finally meets her mom._

"So are the rest of your family members the interrogation type or the cool stare her down until she breaks type like your dad?" Beca joked as the two women got dressed for dinner.

"I would say prepare for interrogation," Chloe started, "but they'll be nice, my brothers are all kind of softies, at least when it comes to me."

Now dressed in her version of her Sunday best Beca followed Chloe down the stairs. They could hear the racket downstairs as Chloe's brothers and all their kids had arrived; Chloe figured they'd all be settled in the dining room by now. She figured it would be less overwhelming if they were sitting down, rather than coming down into the chaos that the front porch would have been.

"Hey, carrot top!"

Chloe's brother's nickname for her amused Beca considering the entire family shared the same flaming locks. I guess that was just one of the things about being the baby in the family, a cute nickname.

"Well I guess that's my cue to introduce you, everybody this is my fiancée Beca. Beca, this is my family."

"Let's see if she can name everybody at the table," Chloe's brother David suggested.

"Geez Dave; way to put your little sister on the spot. Okay Beca, this is my brother David, his wife Anna and their kids; David, Hannah and Kacey, my brother Jared, his girlfriend Alison and his kids Beau and Aidan, my brother Max, his wife Laney and their kids Alyssa, Lexie, Elias, Tessa and Joshua, my grandmother Bea, and of course my parents David and Jane," Chloe pointed to each one as she went along and took a deep breath once she got it all out.

"Nicely done Sis, I think you got everyone's name right," David teased.

Beca and Chloe were still standing in the doorway as everyone at the table stared.

"Beca, you can sit down anytime eh, we don't bite, except for maybe Jared," Max laughed, pulling out a chair for her.

Beca sat down next to Max, Chloe taking the seat on her other side.

"So Beca, what on earth would possess you to want to spend the rest of your life with this one?" Jared asked laughing.

"She's loving, sweet, funny, beautiful, kind, smart…" Beca would have continued, but Jared cut her off.

"I was kidding actually, but it sounds like my little sister has picked someone who really loves her, I approve."

"What are your plans for after graduation Beca?" a female voice asked, it was one of Chloe's brother's wives who asked this but Beca didn't have the names down yet.

Beca described the plans for her store, and answered a half dozen follow up questions, mostly from Chloe's brothers and their wives.

"Chloe, how did the two of you meet?" Chloe's niece Hannah asked her, sensing that Beca could use a second to breathe.

Feeling the story of their shower encounter was less than appropriate for their current company Chloe told her family about the activities fair instead.

"Aubrey didn't scare you off then?" Max said, Chloe's brothers had encountered Aubrey mostly at their sister's birthday parties but were well acquainted with her intensity.

Beca smirked, "no, but sometimes I still don't know how I survived that first year with her."

Finally Chloe's mother and sister in law Anna served dinner. Chloe's mother had prepared lasagna with salad and bread sticks, much to Beca's delight. It had been a while since she'd had a home cooked meal, neither her nor Chloe were any good at cooking, the only time they really ate a nice meal like this was at Aubrey's.

"The food is delicious Mrs. Beale, I mean Jane," Beca still stumbled over the idea of calling her future in laws by their first names.

"Thank you Beca, you're welcome to seconds if you're still hungry, I can imagine you don't get any meals like this from my daughter. I tried enough times to teach her, but when I realized she was still burning toast I figured it was a lost cause."

Chloe had largely ignored her mother's attempts at cooking lessons, she always told her she'd find a husband who could cook. It was funny to think about now that she had neither found a husband, nor anyone who knew how to cook. Beca thought about maybe asking Chloe's mother for some of her recipes, if either of them were ever going to learn how to actually cook it was going to have to be her, Chloe still burned toast frequently.

"Who's up for dessert?" Max asked once all the dinner plates had been cleared, "Laney baked Chloe's favourite; double chocolate brownies."

"So, you're marrying a girl?" Chloe's nephew Elias asked in between bites of his brownie.

"Yeah buddy, I am, is that cool with you?"

"Well yeah, why would I care, I was just checking because I don't know any other girls who have other girl wives and stuff, you know?"

Beca found herself smiling at this revelation from Chloe's 11 year old nephew; she hoped her mother would feel the same way.

After dessert Beca offered to help Chloe's mother with the dishes, she hated doing dishes but could use a break from all the questions.

"So, do you want a big family or a small one now that you've spent the evening with all us Beales?" Chloe's mother Jane asked her when they were in the kitchen, away from the rest of the clan.

"I think it's nice," Beca said, surprised by her own reaction, "I don't have any siblings, and my parents split up when I was younger. I've never experienced the big, warm, family atmosphere, you know?"

"Well, you're a part of this family now, so be prepared for more of the big, warm, family atmosphere. We expect to see the two of you at Christmas you know, none of this year between visits stuff. I can tell you'll fit right in with your sense of humour."

Chloe's mother put a hand on Beca's back, "I'm glad my daughter found you. The type of guys she brought around here in high school was starting to make us question her judgement." Beca couldn't help but laugh, she never imagined anybody's parents thinking she was a great choice.

As they walked back into the living room Beca could see Chloe's brothers and their families getting up to leave. It was starting to get dark out and all the kids had school in the morning.

"It was really nice meeting you Beca, hope to see you again soon," Max leaned in to give the tiny brunette a hug, it reminded her very much of his sister who hugged anyone and everyone, even if she had just met them.

The rest of Chloe's relatives said their goodbyes and Beca even received a few more hugs from Chloe's youngest niece Tessa and her Brother Max's foster child Joshua. Joshua stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of Chloe's mostly red head and blonde family members. He had tan skin, dark curly hair and dark grey eyes, personality wise he fit right in though; he was so sweet and friendly and practically jumped on Beca as his family got ready to leave. The boy actually reminded her lot of Chloe. Beca wondered about his backstory, making a note to ask Chloe later, she hated to think about why this kid was in need of a foster family but she was glad to have met him, along with the rest of Chloe's family. Two days ago Beca had been dreading a family gathering this large, tonight she was wishing she could spend just a few more hours finding out more about Chloe's life and her family members.

Chloe had taken Monday off so they could drive home in the morning. Beca and Chloe said goodnight to her parents and made their way upstairs. Chloe had made a point to ask her mother earlier if she could stay with Beca tonight, using Beca's trouble sleeping as an excuse. Her mother had given in, figuring they already live together anyway.

The next morning they packed up the Chevy and said their goodbyes to Chloe's parents. Chloe's mother gave her daughter a hug and then turned to Beca.

"Remember what I told you last night, and if you can manage it try to come back before there," she said smiling. She leaned in for a hug, Beca heart's felt heavy; she hadn't hugged her own mother like this in years.

Beca and Chloe had a coffee date planned with her mother when they got back into town. Beca had such a nice time with Chloe's family, but was nervous about introducing her to her mother. Anybody would be a fool not to like Chloe she thought, but her mother hadn't really cared for any of her decisions as of late. Getting all her piercing and tattoos, moving to go to her father's University, majoring in Business; there was nothing she could to do please the woman but she suspected it was less about her and more about her father's influence on her life. They dropped their bags off at home and headed to the coffee shop.

"You nervous?" Beca questioned her fiancée.

"Not really, parents love me," Chloe beamed confidently.

"Well, this woman is nowhere near as great as your mother or any of your family members really."

"You liked my family?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"How could I not, they were all very much like you, kind, welcoming, funny, what's not to like?"

Chloe squealed, "I'm so glad to hear that, they really liked you too. Max text me this morning to tell me how much his kids approved of Auntie Chloe's wife, ha."

As they pulled up to the coffee shop Beca could see her mother's car and knew she was probably impatiently waiting for them inside.

"Mom," Beca said curtly when they reached her table.

"Hello and this must be Chloe," she replied, eyeing the redhead.

"Chloe, this is my mother Tina," Beca said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe hoped the woman hadn't changed her name after the divorce.

"It's Pierce now, but nice to meet you too, Chloe," she started, and sounded genuine enough, at least to Chloe, "so, tell me about yourself, my daughter has told me nothing other than, hey mom, I'm dating a girl now." Beca shot her mother a look.

"Well I graduated from Barden a few years ago and now I work as an accountant," Chloe filled her in, "I live a few minutes away from Barden with Beca and I asked her to marry me a few months ago. I am helping her set up her business and we are getting married in January and would love for you to be there."

Beca's jaw dropped at Chloe's revelation, that wasn't quite how she planned to tell her mother of her impending nuptials but now was as good a time as any.

"Well then, it sounds like the two of you have everything planned out."

Beca could hear a hint of sadness in her mother's words.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this earlier," she offered.

"Beca I am your mother, I hope you know you can come to me in the future. I want to be a part of your life, especially if you're getting married and starting a family of your own in the near future."

"I'll make sure she does," Chloe added.

"Well, I need to get back to the office, but please come over for dinner sometime soon, I want to hear more about your wedding plans," Beca's mother grabbed her stuff, and offered a kind smile to the two women.

"That wasn't so bad. She seems nice Beca, and it sounds like she'd really like to repair your relationship. Let's go for dinner soon okay," Chloe said after the woman had left.

Beca was hesitant about letting her mother in to her life, she was so happy now with Chloe and she didn't want that tarnished by bad memories and awkwardness. Her mother was right though, if she was going to have a family of her own with Chloe she should at least make an effort with her own family. Her mother had been great with her when she was little and Beca knew deep down she'd be a good grandmother.

They left the café hand in hand, and made their way back home to unpack.

"I forgot to ask you earlier," the red head said as they turned onto their street, "how much did all those adorable red headed children make you want to have those 6 kids?"

Beca blushed, "actually, it really did Chloe. They were ridiculously adorable, and pretty well behaved. Maybe your brothers can give us parenting advice, I always thought of children as being bratty and loud."

Chloe laughed at her girlfriend, to hear Beca Mitchell talk about kids being adorable was hilarious and comforting.

"Also Chloe, I just want to say I'd like to adopt at some point. I know we can have our own kids with some work, but I really want to give a home to a kid who doesn't have one."

"Joshua?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, he was just the sweetest kid, and I just, it's great that your brother could take him into the family."

"I don't know much of his backstory, but from what Max has told me, he'll probably be staying with them, and I agree, I think in the future we should consider adoption. I would love to be like my brother, he's really great."

As Beca and Chloe walked up their steps, Chloe pulled a picture out her pocket; it was one of her family.

"I want you to have this. You're part of my family now, and I want you to remember that," Chloe confessed, handing Beca the photograph.

"Thanks babe," she replied, giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

Beca put the picture in her chest pocket; she wanted it close to her heart as after this weekend, that's where Chloe's family were.

"So, dress shopping with Aubrey tomorrow afternoon, you excited?"

Beca rolled her eyes but she knew Chloe would have a ball, and it made Beca happy to see her happy.


	3. Two Dresses

**Chapter 3 - Two Dresses**

_Beca and Chloe go dress shopping for their upcoming wedding with Aubrey._

"Aubrey will be here in a couple of minutes Beca, are you sure you don't want to call your mom to come with us?" Chloe asked her fiancée, already knowing what the answer would be.

"She's probably at work, we don't need to bug her," Beca replied, clearly agitated.

"Okay, I'll drop it; I just thought she might like to be involved with the wedding."

"She's invited; I think that's all the involvement from her I can handle," Beca started, "besides, your mother isn't coming.

"Only because she lives a couple of hours away and has to babysit some of her grandkids after school."

Beca heard a honk outside the door which meant Aubrey was here, ready for an entire morning of dress shopping. Beca didn't care much for dresses, but couldn't wait to see how gorgeous Chloe would look in all of the ones she tried on.

"Hey girls, so I found a store for you that I think has some styles that Beca might actually like," Aubrey said, opening the doors to her SUV for her friends.

When they opened the door of the dress shop Beca was overwhelmed by all the white. She had never been dress shopping really; she hadn't even seen one of those dress choosing shows on TV; Chloe and Aubrey generally watched them without her.

"So what the hell do we do, just try stuff on like a regular clothing store or what?"

Aubrey laughed, "how about you start by telling the clerk what kind of dress you'd like."

"Uh, a white one," Beca joked.

One of the employees came over to help them when they had finished with a customer on the phone.

"Which one of you lovely ladies is the bride?" the man asked, smiling.

"These two actually," Aubrey told him, her thumbs pointing to both of her friends.

"Double wedding?"

"Marrying each other actually," Chloe informed the salesman, smiling over at her soon to be wife.

"Oh, how sweet," the man responded, although Beca was sure he didn't give a damn who was getting married as long as he could score two commissions.

"I'm not really sure what I want yet, I think we'd both like to look around first," Chloe waved the salesman off for the moment.

It surprised Beca that Chloe apparently had no ideas about what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. Beca had Chloe pegged as the type who had been thinking about her wedding day since she was a young girl.

"I always thought more about my wedding song than my wedding dress," Chloe confessed.

"What song babe?" Beca questioned, now genuinely curious as to what Chloe wanted to dance to at their wedding.

"Well, I always had a different song in mind depending on who I was with at the time," Chloe said, "I really liked 'From This Moment' when I was dating my first boyfriend, and 'Push' was actually one of my top choices before Aubrey picked it for her wedding song."

"So, what's your Beca song?" Aubrey pressed.

"Feels Like Home," Chloe said finally, smiling from ear to ear.

Beca let out a loud snort, causing her fiancée and friend to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey spit out.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Beca said grabbing Chloe's hands and pulling her in close, "it's just that it's the song I was planning on for our first dance. Obviously we are meant to be." Chloe leaned in closer, kissing her fiancée on the lips.

"Well, I guess that's one aspect of the wedding planning settled, now can we look at dresses," Aubrey gave her friends a stern look.

Aubrey and Beca spent the next few hours watching Chloe try on various dresses. Beca figured she'd just wait for Chloe to pick something out and then pick something that matches well. Aubrey and Chloe would nitpick the details on each dress; every dress had too many flowers, too much lace, was too short or too long or just didn't look right. To Beca though, they all looked beautiful since they were on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

When it seemed like they were never going to settle on one, Beca decided to look around for something she liked. She decided she would try on a simple, short gown, one that reminded her of Aubrey's but with small details around the top, Beca thought it was as bad ass as a frilly white dress possibly could be. When she made it back to where Aubrey was sitting her jaw dropped. There stood Chloe in a dress that was so perfect for Chloe, it was long but not so long or stiff that she couldn't dance it. It had the faintest hint of blue detailing, just enough that it made her eyes stand out even more so than usual. Beca stood for a moment just admiring the dress, and Chloe before opening her mouth to speak.

"It's perfect," she said, "its Chloe."

"It is perfect," Chloe agreed, "but really any dress will work as long as I'm marrying you."

Aubrey scoffed at their mushiness.

"Beca, did you manage to find anything you liked?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually I was just about to try it on and I think it will pair well with your pick."

Beca was glad her dress was easy to put on, if her wedding was going to be the best day of her life she didn't want to be fussing with some dress.

"Hey Aubrey, can you zip me up?" Beca didn't want Chloe to see it until it was on right.

"What do you think?" Beca asked expectantly as she walked out.

"It's beautiful, of course it's beautiful, you're beautiful," Chloe smiled. Chloe was the only person other than her parents and of course Jesse who had told her she was beautiful. Beca didn't care what most people thought but Chloe's opinion was the Holy Grail, and she knew when Chloe said she was beautiful it was genuine.

Once Beca had changed they let the clerk know which ones they were interested in and placed a hold.

"Lunch, to celebrate," Aubrey suggested, "It's on me."

Aubrey drove them to their favourite restaurant. Chloe was feeling particularly romantic and opted to sit in the backseat, her head on Beca's shoulder.

"So, we have a venue, dresses and a song, lots left to plan," Aubrey informed them.

Chloe confessed to Beca one night that she had always dreamed of getting married in the backyard of her childhood home, and after Beca met her family she knew this was the perfect place. It was a few hours out of the way, but they knew their friends would make the trip and Beca didn't really have much family to invite. Chloe's family, the Bellas, and some co-workers would make up most of the wedding guests, and with Chloe's family all in the area there was enough room at her parent's house for friends to crash for a night.

Aubrey was still droning on 5 minutes later when the waitress came over, "you'll have to taste cake too, so that will be fun."

They all ordered their usual and continued to talk wedding plans as they waited.

"Beca, you can't DJ at your own wedding, so any ideas what to do about music?" Aubrey inquired.

"I'm going to create some mixes, and a whole playlist, and just put Jesse in charge of pausing at appropriate points. I figure if he wants to score movies he can score a wedding appropriately." Beca responded. She had tons of songs that reminded her of Chloe that she was going to be including.

When the food arrived talk turned from the upcoming wedding, to the near future.

"So, what's the deal with your store Beca?" Aubrey asked between bites of her sandwich.

"It's coming along, I guess," Beca didn't really want to talk work; although a change of pace from the wedding conversation was welcome. She was excited to marry Chloe, but she didn't know how much more discussion of flowers and centerpieces she could handle.

"Beca is being modest," Chloe piped up, "her store is great, they installed all the storage for the records and CDs earlier this week, and construction on the café section is going really well. Everything looks great, and there's a lot of interest. She should be able to start looking for employees and marketing soon." Chloe sounded excited about her fiancée's prospects. If Beca was worried about starting her own business it was countered by Chloe's sunny, hopeful outlook on the project.

"Any other plans for the future then if your careers are in order and you already have a house?" Aubrey was prying and Beca didn't want to bite.

"Well I was thinking a dog would make a nice addition to the backyard," Beca quipped.

"Oh come on, you know you want to give MacKenzie a little playmate."

Beca wondered if Aubrey's daughter would be as bossy a playmate as Chloe told her Aubrey had been when they were kids.

"One day," Beca said, "one day." Chloe reached over to rub Beca's leg, smiling. She knew Beca had come a long way already when it came to the kid issue and wasn't going to push any harder before they were even married.

After paying Aubrey led her friends out of the restaurant and back to the car. The drive to Beca and Chloe's place was short, but Aubrey still had enough time to tell them importance of picking the right food for the reception.

"I have a lot to deal with in the store this week, but I'll text you and Benji to come see it sometime soon," Beca promised, getting out of her friend's car.

"Thanks for lunch Aubrey, meet you at the school tomorrow for lunch," Chloe added.

Beca was glad to be home, her couch was much more comfortable than the seats in the dress shop.

"Are you at least having a little fun planning our wedding?" Chloe asked, pouting.

"Anything is fun if I'm doing it with you," Beca said, kissing Chloe gently on the forehead.


	4. Bellas'

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

"You're going to have to hire someone Beca, you can't be here yourself 24/7, and no offense but you're not that good at making coffee," Chloe smirked at her girlfriend. They had been going through resumes all morning and Beca had tossed most of them in the trash.

"None of these people fit," the brunette sighed, "see this one even lists gardening as a hobby, what the hell am I going to do with that?"

Beca was growing increasingly frustrated, she was supposed to open her store soon and she had zero employees. She'd never at least someone to man the café, an additional cashier and, the most difficult to find, someone she could trust to run the place when she wasn't there. Chloe was right that she couldn't be there 24/7, but at this point she'd like to at least try. This place was her baby, and the thought of leaving it in the hands of some doofus made Beca cringe.

"What about Stacie?"

"Stacie?" Beca narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I had coffee with her last week and she said she was still figuring out what she wants to do but in the time being she'd like to make some money. She'd certainly bring all the boys to the yard or your shop as the case may be. At least you know you can trust her."

"Well, I guess she can't be worse than any of these people."

Beca shot off a text to the brunette to come by the store tomorrow and she'd show her the ropes. Stacie was knowledgeable about music, fairly articulate and she could probably count, and like Chloe said, it couldn't really hurt to have a hot girl manning the place when the goal was to bring in new customers.

"Found you a barista," Beca heard Chloe shout, as she finished her text to Stacie.

"Worked at Starbucks for 4 years, and she's in a band, worth an interview anyway," Beca read the girl's resume aloud.

"Have you thought about asking Jesse to help manage the place?" Chloe inquired.

Beca had forgotten that her friend had majored in Music and Business at Barden.

"No actually, you're full of good ideas tonight aren't you," the brunette smirked.

Beca walked away briefly to call the barista and let her know she got an interview. Her store was supposed to open next week, so she wanted to have everyone hired and ready to work by Monday coming. Beca knew she shouldn't have waited so long, but she got tied up with the construction on her property, getting all the merchandise onto the shelves, decorating, filling out important paper work etc. She had put out the ad a while ago, but the task of going through all the resumes was daunting. She had only decided to finally do it tonight because Chloe ordered pizza and shoved the stack towards her. Tomorrow she would interview 2 baristas, a couple cashiers, Stacie and she hoped Jesse would be interested in her proposal, because she hadn't found any management material yet.

"You'll find good people tomorrow, I'm sure of it. Just be open, and go with your gut. Try not to punch any of them if they're too perky though," Chloe said, laughing.

"Yeah, we'll see, Jesse and Stacie both said they'd come by, so at least there will be two people I won't want to punch."

"If worse comes to worst, I'll come work for you," Chloe placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and rolled over to sleep. They had been up until 1 looking to resumes and Chloe had to work in the morning.

"Thanks babe, night."

When Beca arrived outside her store she was glad to see a familiar face there, and with coffee.

"Hey Becaw, what's up?" Jesse asked, handing his friend her cup.

"Not much, just going crazy trying to find quality employees. Did you know there was such a thing as head pig washer as a profession?"

Jesse let out a snort, he didn't see her as much but Beca was still as full of disdain for everyone as ever. Beca fumbled with the keys in the lock, she had been up late looking at resumes and she had tossed and turned for a few hours after that, the stress of opening up her own business crashing down on her mind. When she finally got the door open she held it open for Jesse and then locked it behind her. The windows were still covered in brown paper; Beca wanted everyone to see the place at the grand opening she had planned for the following Friday evening.

"Nicely done Beca, nicely done."

Jesse marveled at the brightly painted walls contrasted by the dark black shelves. The café area was warm and welcoming, and the couches looked soft and inviting. There was a nicely lit stage towards the back of the room, already set up with a guitar for any passerby with a song to share. Jesse's favourite part, and Beca's too was the loft area, it held only bean bag chairs and headphones and was perfectly for discovering your favourite new band. Beca had decided this area would play indie artists only, the rest of the store having been wired to pump out mixes and popular tracks when there wasn't a performer on stage.

Every last detail had been planned by Beca for the optimal music purchasing experience. Beca herself hadn't ever warmed up to the idea of clicking to download a new album instantly, and hated going into a sterile, big box store for a physical copy of the latest releases, hell most of her favourites weren't even available at those places anyway. As far as Beca was concerned browsing through a large selection of vinyl and CDs to find that record; the one that makes you smile, dance, cry, whatever, that was the way to buy music. Plus, if you could get a coffee and a warm baked good and hear some live music while you were at it, all the better.

"So, not that I don't love the place, but what am I doing here?" Jesse asked finally.

"I want you to work here; I can't be here every day and I need someone I can trust to help me manage the place. I trust you, and you'd be absolutely perfect. You know your music and you're like the go to guy for music recommendations. I once heard Unicycle beg you to make him a road trip playlist."

Beca was laying it on thick, but the more she thought about it, the more perfect she knew Jesse was for the job. Jesse was passionate about music, friendly and good with people, and as Chloe had reminded her, had a head for business.

"You want me to work here?"

"Yeah, you'd be great. I know you want to work in the film industry eventually, but you majored in Business too didn't you?"

"Yeah, I thought that practical knowledge might come in handy, I mean it's not like I can just jump in and start scoring films. I guess now it has."

"So, that's a yes then?"

"Yes Beca, I'll be the co-manager of this fabulous establishment. What are you calling the place again?"

"Bellas' Music & Coffee House," Beca replied. She had struggled for months trying to come up with a name that fit. It was the Bellas' that kept her at Barden, where she found love and why she was still rooted in this town, instead of off in LA. She wanted to love the name, and she loved the Bellas, so why not.

"I like it, although obviously Treblemakers Music & Café would be better," Jesse smirked. The Bellas had whipped the Trebles at every ICCA championship in the last 4 years, except the last one. Jesse was still riding high on the win a few months ago, he didn't always rub it in Beca's face but he was glad to have finally beaten her unstoppable group of firecrackers.

"Okay, so, be here Monday I guess. I'm planning to have all the employees ready for training of some sort, and then we open Friday officially."

"Monday it is, I have to get going now, I'm meeting Jen for lunch, but I'll be here."

Beca waved goodbye as Jesse walked out the door. As soon as one friend was gone, the other had arrived.

"Beca!" Stacie yelled.

Beca had missed her last few coffee dates with Chloe as she'd been busy getting the store ready, so her friend's enthusiasm was mutual, even if Beca wasn't nearly as loud or perky about it.

"Hey Stacie, what's new?"

"Not much, broke up with my boyfriend, still don't have a clue what I want to do with my life, and E network stopped airing so many re-runs so now I have trouble keeping up with the Kardashians," Stacie pouted.

"That sucks," Beca feigned disappointment, "so Chloe tells me you're looking for work, think you can handle a cash register, and help people find good music?"

"I think I can handle that, anything would be better than continue to serve wings and beer to drunken frat boys," Stacie responded. She had been waitressing at a pub near Barden for years, and as much as Stacie liked banging drunken frat boys, she hated putting up with them outside the bedroom.

"Well, we start Monday if that works for you, I'm hoping to find some people to make the coffee this afternoon and Jesse is going to be helping me manage," Beca filled the other brunette in.

"Sounds good, I'll be here then, going to go tell my pervy manager where to stick it now," Stacie walked out smiling.

The rest of the afternoon went surprisingly well. Beca liked both the former Starbucks worker and the girl who worked at a local place until it shut down. Laura and Anna could both make a decent caffeinated beverage, and were open to baking. Laura had even brought some of her band's demos with her, they were a folk band and Beca liked their sound, offering to let them play at the opening. Beca also decided to hire 2 of the cashiers. The store would be open 9-8 on weekdays and 10-6 on weekends, and she needed enough people to cover the full week.

"So, does Bellas' actually have some employees now?" her girlfriend asked when she walked back into her apartment in the early evening.

"Yes, thankfully, 7 and it wasn't as painful as I expected; meeting potentially perky strangers."

"Nice. Now all you have to do is get them working well together as a team; it will be just like the real Bellas," the redhead laughed.

Beca hadn't considered if her chosen helpers would work well together, but she figured her friends were both pretty easy going and friendlier than her, and the other people seemed normal.

After they ate, Chloe helped Beca run the numbers to see what she offer her new hires in terms of pay. She didn't want to be the douchebag that rips off her hardworking employees or her friends, but she was also just starting out. They came up with something Chloe thought would work, and Beca thought they'd be satisfied with. She didn't expect any of them to stay there forever or make it a career, but if they wanted to she figured she'd make it worth their while in the future, when the store was hopefully profitable.

Monday came and went and to Beca's relief, all of her employees got along, and the things Laura and Anna could bake were actually delicious. She couldn't believe the place was finally coming together, and they'd be opening in a matter of days. When she first thought of starting her own business, she thought it was crazy, she still thought it was crazy, but at least now it was a crazy reality.

"Nervous?" Aubrey asked, as she helped Beca take the brown paper out of the windows. The grand opening officially started in a few hours, and her friends were all there to help out.

"A little, but I'm glad you guys are here to help, hey at least if no one else shows up I'll have you here to give one of your classic speeches on failure," Beca laughed.

"You won't fail Beca, what do college students like more than music, delicious baked goods and caffeine? Well, besides alcohol, and sex," Aubrey assured her.

Beca and her team had spent the week flyering around town, paying special attention to Barden. She wanted to attract any customer obviously, but she figured the place would appeal to the college crowd the most. She would have killed for a decent, Kimmy Jin free place to study, get coffee and listen to music when she started at Barden.

"Hey Beca, look," her girlfriend was pointing towards the storefront as they helped put cookies and brownies in the café display case.

Beca looked up and to her surprise there was actually a rather large group of young people gathered near the door. She hadn't gotten a ribbon or anything to cut, so she figured she'd just open the door and let them in to explore the place.

People kept coming all night, buying coffee, raving about the baked goods, and the band. At one point Beca knew they were probably violating some fire codes with the amount of people they had occupying the space. Laura's band took requests, and if the tip jar was any indication their covers were good. Beca learned that Stacie could indeed handle a cash register, and Jesse was indeed the go to guy for music recommendations. She didn't really think they'd be selling anything on opening night, but the line up around the cash register told a different story. When 11 o'clock rolled around, the number of people was dwindling and Beca decided to close, and walked the last few patrons to the door, thanking them for coming. They would need time to clean up, and get everything back in order for their first real day of business, the next morning at 10.

"You did it babe!" Chloe squealed, once the last of the garbage had been taken out.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, I have a store."

"You have a store, a popular store if tonight was any indication. Word of mouth is the best publicity, and I overheard multiple people say they were going to tell friends about Bellas."

"I couldn't have done it without your support Chloe, I never thought anyone would believe in this idea, and you always did."

Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead's next and kissed her lips, soft and sweet, just like her.


	5. Date Night

**Date Night**

_Beca takes Chloe on a date to thank her for all her help with the opening of her business._

"Hey, where are we going?" Chloe asked as she followed her girlfriend down the stairs.

"Just wait, it's a surprise," Beca teased the other woman.

"You know I'm too impatient for surprises," the red head huffed.

"Yes, but I also know you love them all the same," she placed a kiss on her wife's hand and started the engine.

Their journey was short, and soon they were parked outside of a dingy looking restaurant. They stopped the car and the two women got out. Chloe took a moment to take in her surroundings before speaking.

"Beca, this is…"

"the place where we had our first real date. I know, I thought it would be nicer then too," the brunette laughed.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're on a date of course," the shorter woman reached up and kissed her girlfriend.

"A date?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"A date yes, I wanted to thank you for all your help with the store opening. I've been so busy with it lately and you've been crazy patient and awesome. You always believed I could do it, and I just, I wanted to thank you."

"Aww Beca, thank you. I always knew you could do it, so it wasn't hard to believe," she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Shall we go in then?"

"Yes."

Unsurprisingly the place wasn't busy so they had their pick of tables. The two women took a seat at the same table they had on that very first date. On their first date Beca had been disappointed when they showed up and the restaurant turned out to be a dive. Chloe, always the optimist said it would be quiet and thus romantic so they stayed.

"What can I get for you ladies?"

"2 club sandwiches with fries and just water is fine with me, Chloe?"

"Can we also get 1 chocolate milkshake with 2 straws please?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the request, but secretly she thought it was cute. Chloe was always the bigger romantic between the two of them and had a view of relationships that no doubt stemmed from watching one too many romantic-comedies.

"Can you also maybe switch the music to something more romantic?" the redhead requested, noticing that there was now no one else in the establishment.

The surly waitress just rolled her eyes and walked away. A few moments later though; to Beca's surprise and amusement the radio was playing decidedly more romantic tunes. No one could say no to the sweet smile of Beca's beloved.

"Let's hope I can manage to eat my dinner this time without almost swallowing the toothpick," Beca laughed.

"Yes, please, you scared me half to death when I thought you were choking."

"I guess I've never really been smooth or romantic," the brunette said sheepishly.

"Yes you are Beca, look where we are, the place where we had our first date. I mean sure it's a little dingy and not the classiest place around, but it's our place and you remembered and you surprised me."

"Well I'm glad you think so, you're the only person I care to impress."

"Good, you better not be trying to impress anyone else with your mad romance skills," Chloe teased.

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too."

Just then their favourite surly waitress was back with the food.

"Two club sandwiches with fries, and as requested a milkshake with two straws. Enjoy lovebirds," her words were friendly, but her tone was all snark.

"Thank you ma'am," Chloe said, always the polite one.

"You know I'd never had a club sandwich before our first date," the red head revealed once the waitress had lumbered back to the kitchen.

"Really? They've always been my favourite."

"I know, you told me that that night. I ordered it because you were talking about how much you like them, and well, it had bacon so I was sold."

"Oh gosh, I was so nervous that night, I'm sure I rambled on about a lot of insignificant things."

"Not insignificant, cute, your nervous rambling was the easiest way for me to get to know things about you when we first started dating."

The women talked and reminisced for a few more hours, paying no attention to the growing impatience of their waitress. Beca wasn't sure what her deal was, they were her only customers so at least she'd be getting some semblance of a tip. It was a few minutes until close when they finally got up from their table. Beca paid their bill and left the crotchety waitress a 10. Even if her service wasn't great the place meant something to them and if they ever did want to return, she'd prefer not to have spit as an extra special ingredient on her sandwich.

"Home now?" Chloe asked, getting in the passenger seat.

"Nope, just one more stop."

Chloe thought for a moment before speaking up again.

"The hill?"

"The hill," Beca confirmed.

When they arrived Beca grabbed an old checkered blanket out of the trunk and spread it on the ground. After they had dinner on the first date Beca wasn't quite ready to bring Chloe home, she wanted to spend more time with the girl so they drove around aimlessly until she saw this place. It was a hill overlooking a park and because it was it was situated in a clearing, it had the most beautiful view of the stars.

"And you say you're not romantic." Chloe quipped, sitting down on the blanket.

Beca sat down next to the red head, but moved quickly in front of her as Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Beautiful," Beca said, the stars were just starting to come out and the night was clear.

"Yeah, you are," Chloe said, placing a kiss on the smaller woman's head.

"I can't wait to be married to you Chloe."

"Me neither, it's what, just 3 months away now?"

"Just 3 months, I can't believe that. It seems like it was just yesterday that you barged in on me in the shower."

Chloe laughed, "Hey, you know that's the reason you fell in love with me."

"Perhaps," Beca smirked.

She had always admired her girlfriend's boldness, even if it had been the cause of her singing naked in the shower with a complete stranger. Chloe was unafraid where Beca was always more timid. She didn't think she'd ever have had the guts to try and start her own business if it weren't for Chloe's steadfast belief in her.

"So, what are you most looking forward to about married life?" Chloe asked, stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"I think being able to introduce you to people as my wife, how about you?"

"Truthfully, our first child together, I'm looking forward to having a family with you."

"Well then maybe we should start planning for that then."

"Really?" Chloe said hopefully.

"Really, let's start doing some research and deciding how to proceed."

"Wow, I can't believe you Beca Mitchell are actually agreeing to move forward with the whole baby thing."

"I blame McKenzie, she's melted my cold, black heart," Beca laughed, "she spit up on me last week and I just gave her a kiss and wiped her little mouth."

"A year ago even the thought of a little baby spitting up on you would have made you cringe. I guess love kind of changes your perspective on things."

"It certainly does."

It was after eleven when Beca and Chloe finally made it back to their place. Both women had work in the morning so the decision to turn in was an easy one.

"So, what details do we still have left to plan for the wedding?" Beca asked as she climbed into their queen bed, snuggling in next to her soon to be wife.

"Food and cake, Aubrey has set up meetings with a few caterers and bakeries in two weeks. Hopefully we'll get everything nailed down then."

"Food tasting actually sounds like a delicious form of wedding planning. Are you sure everything else has been taken care of?"

"Pretty much, most things were easy since Aubrey just had her wedding so she knew all the right people to talk to and places to go. The wedding is at my parent's place so no venue issues, the invitations have been sent, decorations picked out, music you've been working on, dresses have been picked out and food will be ordered soon. We're all ready to have a wedding, but first I'm excited to spend the holidays with you."

"You just reminded me of how crazy we are for having a wedding right after Christmas."

"It works perfectly; everybody will be in town for the holidays anyway. No work to worry about going back to, and everybody will be in the mood for fun. It's the perfect time really. Plus you'll get to experience your first Beale family Christmas first, if that doesn't scare you away then nothing will."

"Nothing could ever scare me out of marrying you. I'm all in baby."

Beca moved in closer, kissing the red head on the lips before pulling the blankets up over them.

"Goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight Chloe."


	6. Happy Holidays

Happy Holidays

_Beca and Chloe head to Chloe's parents' house to celebrate Christmas before their wedding._

"So I talked to my parents and everything is good for after Christmas. We can have McKenzie's party there on the 2nd, and the wedding on the 3rd and all the guests can crash or whatever. My parents have always been 'the more the merrier' types, so I'm not surprised," Chloe revealed after climbing into bed.

"Sounds good, we can beat traffic if I pick you up from work tomorrow and we leave for your parents' house right away. I know you've been packed for a few days, and I'll pack tomorrow since I'm off. Is there anything I should remember?"

"Aubrey is bringing the dresses, decorations and rings so I think you're good."

"I feel like I've done nothing for my own wedding," Beca frowned.

"You've been kind of busy with your store, and Aubrey lives for this stuff. Plus she told me she would have been bored out of her mind of her maternity leave otherwise; she's always needed to do something to keep herself busy."

Beca leaned in and pressed a kiss to her soon to be wife's lips.

"Goodnight babe."

"Night, Beca."

When the sun started to peek through the gaps in their bedroom curtains Beca just rolled over and threw the blanket back over her head. She was never a morning person and any opportunity she had to sleep in she took it.

"See you after work," Chloe whispered, pulling the blanket back just enough to give the brunette a goodbye kiss.

When Beca finally did get up she prepared herself a pot of coffee and stuffed a bagel in the toaster. As much as she hated morning, she loved breakfast food. Bagels, eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, pancakes, orange juice, she loved it all. She even suggested one time that they get married early in the morning, just so they could watch the sunrise and serve breakfast at the reception. As much as Chloe liked the idea of the sun rising while they said her vows, she didn't think people who care much for a 5 am wedding.

She spent the rest of the morning packing all the clothes she would need for their time away from home. They'd be staying with her parents all the way through Christmas and New Years and returning home the day after the wedding. The happy couple wouldn't be going on a honeymoon straight away, deciding that staying away from the store any longer just wasn't feasible. They also had something else in mind for the money that was originally earmarked for a honeymoon.

When 3 o'clock rolled around Beca packed up the car and made her way over to Chloe's workplace to pick her up.

"Perfect timing," the red head quipped, walking down the stairs of the large, grey office building.

"How was your day?" Beca asked her usual end of day question. The answer was usually the same but she had grown accustomed to small, domestic gestures like this living with Chloe.

"Great actually, we got our holiday bonuses and Benji dressed up in an elf suit for all the employees' kids."

Beca smirked, although she knew Benji probably made a pretty cute elf.

"So you going to buy me some ice for Christmas with that fancy bonus?" the brunette joked.

"I got your Christmas present weeks ago," Chloe informed her.

"Oh," Beca's face fell; with all that was going on she hadn't yet found the time to purchase a Christmas gift for Chloe.

"You don't really have to get me anything, you're marrying me, I think that's gift enough."

"You're sweet, but of course I'm going to get you something, I just haven't had time yet. There are malls near your parents' house."

"You, Beca Mitchell are going to brave the mall this close to Christmas?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"For you, I'd brave the mall on black Friday even."

The two women laughed. When they reached the highway the discussion turned to Christmas day, and what a holiday at the Beale household would involve. Beca had already met Chloe's immediate family, but wasn't sure exactly what "the more the merrier" would entail this season.

"So how many will be attending the fabulous Christmas dinner you've told me so much about?"

"Oh gosh, I don't even know. All my brothers and their families of course, usually most of my parents' siblings, a few of their kids with their families, some of my parents' friends, a few people from the neighbourhood, and Aubrey's parents usually drop by as well, so umm a lot."

"Wow."

"Don't worry, my mother loves you and anybody mama loves the rest of the family does. She also took the liberty of mentioning my upcoming wedding to people casually over the last few months, so it shouldn't really be awkward, everybody knows."

"Are all of these people coming to the wedding?"

"No, I told my mom keep it small so invites just went to my aunts, uncles and cousins, no extended family and random friends. Who is coming from your side?"

"Just my parents I think and my grandmother. We have a very small family to start, and we're not that close. Although my grandmother did call me when she got her invitation, she said she'd never heard of a man named Chloe and that this generation gives their kids stupid names. Just like my mother not to mention significant details."

The red head snorted at the admission, "what did you say?"

"I told her you were a woman, and she said well that's a relief,"Beca's grandmother had always been her favourite family member.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her," Chloe smiled at her soon to be wife.

A few hours later and they were parking in the drive way of the second largest house Beca had ever been in; Aubrey's parents' being the first.

"Beca!" Chloe's mother greeted the brunette jovially; she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Hey, your only daughter standing right here?" Chloe said, using her best tone of mock offense.

Once her mother released her grip on the brunette she turned to Chloe, placing a kiss on her daughter's head and ushering the women inside from the cold.

"So, how was the drive?"

"Good mom, Beca only hit 3 or was it 4 deer on the way here," she joked.

After an always welcome home cooked meal, and what seemed like an endless amount of questions about the wedding, the two women finally headed to bed. Thankfully due to the large number of people that would be occupying the house in the coming days, Beca and Chloe could share a room without trouble from the older woman's parents.

The following days passed quickly, Beca and Chloe baked with her mother and spent their nights around the lovely fires her father would start. Beca even took a trip to the mall to pick out a Christmas gift for Chloe, and a birthday present for little McKenzie. The mall was just as crazy as she imagined, but she had gotten used to mall madness after all the times she accompanied Chloe and Aubrey to the dreaded establishment.

Christmas Eve was spent quietly, just Beca, Chloe and her parents, laughing and talking. Chloe's parents were old but they made for much better conversation than most adults Beca knew. I guess their grandkids helped to keep them up to date with pop culture. Chloe's mother even mentioned that Adele was her favourite singer, which Beca took note of for future reference.

Apparently it was a tradition in the Beale household that all presents were opened mid-morning with all children and grandchildren present. Chloe's brothers lived close enough that was it no problem for them to get the kids up and head to grandma and grandpa's house for Christmas morning. Chloe said they told the kids that it was easier for Santa to leave all of the gifts for the family at their grandparents' house. While she wasn't looking forward to the noise, Beca liked the idea of a large family gathering on Christmas morning to open gifts. The holidays were the only time of year Beca really yearned for a closer relationship with her own family. The thought of someday being able to bring her kids over to her parents' houses for Christmas to enjoy a big meal and each other's company made Beca's heart swell.

"Merry Christmas Beca," Chloe said, rolling over to give Beca a big kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe."

"We can stay here for a little while longer; the boys won't be around with the kids for at least two hours," Chloe informed the brunette.

"So, Christmas morning must be fun with all those kids."

"Yeah, well I used to be one of them. I kind of grew up with my older nieces and nephews. It is really fun though, seeing the joy on a kids' face on Christmas is second to none, I can't wait for that with our kids."

"Who knows, maybe we'll have a little one joining the fun in a Christmas or two," Beca smiled at her fiancée.

"I hope so," the red head said expectantly, "that reminds me though; I have to text Aubrey and asked her to take lots of photos and videos this morning. Its McKenzie's first Christmas."

"Did we get her something?" Beca asked, genuinely unsure as to whether or not they had gotten the little girl a gift.

"Yeah, I picked up a few stuffed animals for her. I know Aubrey says she's got so many already but they were so cute and I know she loves them. I also got something for all of my nephews and nieces and signed your name on the tag with mine, so just hug them and say you're welcome," Chloe laughed.

"Geez, you picked out something for each of them, wouldn't it be easier just to give them gift cards or cash?"

"So impersonal, and I know what they all like. Aubrey and I got everything in like two trips to the mall."

Once they made it downstairs Chloe's parents were already sitting by the tree with coffee, and scones.

"Merry Christmas ladies," Chloe's father said as they walked into the living room.

"Merry Christmas mom, dad," Chloe kissed her parents on the cheek and took a seat in a big armchair.

"Mind if I share," Beca asked, taking a seat on the red head's lap.

It was their first Christmas morning together, Chloe having come home alone the last few years. Beca wished they had told her family earlier so she wouldn't have wasted the last few years alone. She visited both of her parents for dinner, but waking up alone on Christmas morning wasn't exactly fun.

Beca marvelled at the mountain of presents under the beautifully decorated tree. The sight alone was all the evidence she needed to support the idea of a big Christmas morning with the whole family. There was probably just a few for each person, but with such a big group it amounted to a giant mountain of red and green under and around the tree.

"So Beca, you ready for the noise?" Chloe's father questioned.

"I'm almost looking forward to it."

"She better get used to it," Chloe laughed, "I still want those six kids."

The thought of having that many children used to terrify Beca, heck she didn't even want one before she met Chloe. Meeting the red head's family and babysitting McKenzie had really changed her mind though. Now she couldn't imagine not having a least a few little ones running around the house in the near future. They had made the decision to look at donors soon after the wedding and get the ball rolling. Chloe wanted her kids to be able to grow up with Aubrey's, and now that Beca was on board everything was falling into place.

"Well, the gang should all be here within the hour," Chloe's mother informed them.

"Get ready for the Beale family Christmas experience," Chloe teased, placing a kiss on her fiancée's forehead.


	7. Very Merry Christmas

**Very Merry Christmas**

_Beca and Chloe spend Christmas with Chloe's large family._

"Merry Christmas, little sister," David shouted, as he and the rest of Chloe's family poured through the door.

"Merry Christmas David," the red head ran to give her brother a hug.

Beca stood in the door way of the living room just watching the chaos. It took forever for everyone in Chloe's large family to hug it out and finally make their way into the room with the tree.

"So glad you could join us this year Beca," Chloe's brother Max piped up, putting an arm around the small woman as the group settled in around the tree.

"You two ready to tie the knot?" David asked from across the room.

"Absolutely," Chloe beamed, squeezing her fiancée's hand.

"So, who's ready to open some presents?" Chloe's dad yelled over the chatter that was going on all around.

All ten of Chloe's nieces and nephews were now situated around the tree, the adults in the room taking seats on the couches and chairs surrounding the coffee table.

"How about we let Joshua pass the presents around this year?" Chloe's mother suggested.

"Great idea, all you have to do is read out the name of who the present is from and pass it to the person it's for, okay buddy?" Max said, ruffling the small boys hair.

Joshua eyed the mountain of presents before deciding to start in the upper right corner.

"This one is from Chloe and Beca," he said, passing the gift to his older brother Elias. It turned out to be a t-shirt and a hat with his favourite band's logo.

Chloe had been right when she told Beca she knew what all the kids liked. All of them loved their presents and were quick to give thank you hugs to the two women. After a while all that was left under the tree were presents the adults had gotten each other. Since Joshua had long since gotten distracted by his own gifts, Jared reached under the tree to pass out the remaining gifts.

"To Beca, love Chloe," Jared read the tag out loud before passing the brightly wrapped box to Beca.

Underneath the glistening red paper was a small black box, instead of which lay a simple silver bracelet.

"It's lovely," Beca smiled and gave the red head a peck on the lips.

"Read the inscription silly," Chloe smirked.

One side of the shiny silver bracelet was inscribed with the date 03/01/2016, while the other side read _Beca & Chloe, forever_.

"I love you Chloe," Beca leaned in and kissed the other woman on the lips.

"Okay, enough mushiness," Jared teased, "this one is from Beca, to you carrot top."

Chloe carefully ripped off the paper to reveal a sweater, inside of which was a framed photo. The sweater was one Chloe had seen in the store a few weeks prior and had stopped herself from buying because it was expensive. Inside the photo frame was a picture of just the two of them; it was taken at Aubrey and Benji's wedding.

"I figured you could use something on your nightstand at home," Beca smiled.

"I love it, thank you babe."

After another half hour or so of watching all the kids talk and play, Chloe's mother announced that she was going to go prepare brunch. Beca found herself immediately offering to help. Chloe just laughed, Beca blended into her family with ease and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm going to stay here and play cars with Joshua," Chloe started, "you go with mom though, I'll see you when you come back."

"I'll come too," David's wife Anna offered.

"This is the part where I ask you how many more grandchildren I can expect," Chloe's mother teased, "Chloe has always banged on about wanting six kids, but that's a big under taking."

"If anybody can do it, it's Chloe. She's really great with kids."

"What about you though?" the older woman pressed.

"Sometimes I'm still scared that I'll make a terrible parent; that I'll make so many mistakes that I'll cause irreparable damage. With her though, every day I'm less scared because I know she'll always be right there with me."

Beca had never really opened up to anyone other than Chloe and Aubrey about her fears of the future, but talking to Chloe's mother just felt natural. She had never been this open and honest with her own mother, and it made her wonder if that relationship could ever be repaired.

"Well, maybe I can teach at least one of you to cook so my poor grand babies don't starve," she said with a laugh.

Chloe's mother was preparing pancakes and bacon for the family. She said it was the easiest thing to cook for breakfast for a large group. She showed Beca what to put in the batter, how to mix it and she let the brunette ladle it on to the griddle.

"See, it's that easy."

Beca was in charge of the pancakes, and David's wife Anna was frying the bacon while Chloe's mother prepared to set the large table. Beca could still hear the racket coming from the living room, the older girls chattering about boys and school, the little kids running around and the adults talking and catching up. Her biggest Christmas gathering as a child was the time they went over to her great aunt's house and there were at least seven other old, Mitchell family relatives there for dinner.

"Breakfast is served," Anna informed the rowdy group in the living room.

"Well, the pancakes don't smell burnt, so I guess Chloe's girl is a better cook than she is," Jared joked.

The family was significantly more quiet once they were busy munching on pancakes and bacon.

"So Beca, a little birdie told me you're not used to holiday gatherings quite this large, how are you enjoying yourself?" Chloe's father asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"It's really nice actually, really makes me wish I had this all those years growing up."

Chloe's father raised his glass of orange juice, "well here's to joining the family and many more years of enjoying the company of family at the holidays."

The family raised their glasses and toasted to Beca becoming a part of the family.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Chloe added. The red head put her arm around Beca and whispered in her ear, "welcome to the family."

"So, who's going to help with the dishes?" Chloe's mother asked once everyone had their fill of pancakes.

Beca again volunteered to help, but was shut down by the older woman who said she had done enough.

"I'll help you mom," Chloe said, getting up from the table and grabbing a few dishes.

With that Beca was left in the dining room with her new family members. She prepared for more questions, but was pleasantly surprised when the discussion turned to whether or not Chloe's oldest nephews and nieces were seeing anyone. She learned that Chloe's niece Hannah had a boyfriend named Jake. Her niece Alyssa claimed not to be seeing anyone but her younger brothers kept mentioning a guy named Ryan. The boys were mostly quiet about their love lives, but young David did mention a girl named Kara. Being an only child Beca never really understood the dynamic between siblings, but she always enjoyed watching them banter.

"So, it sounds like that lovely young lady is on board with your plans to have a bunch of little ones," Chloe's mother turned to her and smiled as she loaded dishes into the dish washer.

"Really?" Chloe's face lit up.

"Well, she's still scared half to death but she's got a lot of confidence in you, and it sounds like she's looking forward to the adventure."

"Yeah, well she's come along way. I also have Aubrey to thank partly for her change in attitude. You should see her with McKenzie, it's adorable."

"I bet," the older woman laughed, "well, I'm so glad to hear there might be a baby around the table at the holidays again sometime soon."

"Me too mama," Chloe hugged her mother.

When Chloe returned to the dining room she found that Beca showing Jared pictures on her cellphone. She stood behind the brunette's chair for a moment. On screen she saw the picture of herself, Beca and McKenzie last week at the park. Aubrey and Benji had meetings to attend and they offered to watch her for the afternoon.

"Showing off your favourite goddaughter again?"

Beca smiled, "your brother wanted to see Aubrey's little girl. He said he's amazed she actually found someone willing to put up with her. Don't worry, I told him she's not that bad anymore."

"She's not, and isn't Kenzie a cutie?"

"Very," Jared started, "her husband's got curly hair does he?"

"Yeah, she's definitely got Benji's hair," Chloe confirmed.

"So what's the next Beale family tradition?" Beca inquired.

"Tobogganing and snowman building of course," Max revealed, "Beau here fancies himself a bit of a snow sculpture artist."

"It's true, last year he created a snow man band," his cousin laughed.

After everyone got dressed up warm, the large family made their way outside. Chloe's parents had a nice piece of property, complete with a hill good enough for tobogganing. The afternoon was spent playing in the snow. At one point Beca found herself in a snowball fight with a few of Chloe's nephews. After a number of snowmen were built in the backyard, Beca and Chloe's father were appointed the judges of what had apparently become a competition. Chloe's father David Sr was known amongst the family as being fair, and they figured Beca was impartial although the kiss she gave Chloe while examining her creation suggested otherwise. They declared Beau the hands down winner before retreating inside, rewarding with hot chocolate courtesy of Chloe's mother and sister-in-law Anna.

Beca and Chloe made their way to Chloe's childhood room to change into some dry clothes before dinner.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun being soaking wet and freezing cold," Beca said.

"So you're really enjoying spending time with my family?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Of course I am how could I not? This makes me wish I had siblings growing up. Being an only child to divorced parents didn't exactly offer a lot of fun times, at least not for me."

"I'm sorry Beca, I wish you could have had this growing up, it really was amazing. I mean I was a little lonely when I was really young, but once my brothers started having kids for me to play with, it was awesome."

"It's okay, our kids will have this and that's what's important," Beca smiled.

"Our kids, I like the sound of that." Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, and placed a kiss on her lips.

Before dinner was served the extended family and friends of the Beales arrived. Each one greeted Beca with a smile and congratulated them on their upcoming wedding. When Aubrey's parents arrived they made a beeline for the women. Aubrey's mother was keen to share an adorable video of McKenzie on Christmas morning with them. She was sitting in Aubrey's lap with a Santa hat a top of her curly blonde mop while Benji opened her presents and showed them to her. Beca couldn't help but smile at the video of their friends' first Christmas as a family. It was sweet, and McKenzie looked ridiculously adorable in the Christmas dress Aubrey picked out for her.

Christmas dinner at the Beale household consisted of a delicious plump turkey and all the fixings. This was much better than Beca was used to; at home there was usually some form of dry poultry or pork product, and some mashed potatoes and vegetables. This spread was huge and Beca couldn't believe Chloe's mother had put it all together with just the help of her two daughters in law, and her son Max.

"The food is delicious as always mom," David Jr complimented; other family members and friends following suit.

The thought of so many people around a table just enjoying good food and each other's company warmed Beca's heart. She had never loved Christmas until this moment. She was so lucky to be able to join such a warm, loving family in a just a few short days. If she had known commitment and family could be this great she wouldn't have ever been so scared of it in the first place.


	8. White Wedding

**White Wedding**

_Beca and Chloe celebrate McKenzie's birthday, before saying their vows._

The next week passes by in a flash. Beca and Chloe spend their vacation sleeping, shopping and spending time with Chloe's parents. The wedding planning is largely done, and it's nice to have the opportunity to relax. New Year's sees all of Chloe's family coming over again, this time to sip champagne and enjoy finger foods. The women ring in the New Year with a kiss and turn in soon after the ball drops. The next day is McKenzie's party and Aubrey will be over early to decorate.

"Happy Holidays ladies," Aubrey's smile was wide when Beca opened the door. She embraced both women as if she hadn't seen them in years, even though it had been less than two weeks.

"Hey Kenzie, you're such a big girl now aren't you," Beca cooed, as she took the little girl from Aubrey's arms.

"Don't remind me, I can't believe she's a year old already," Aubrey pouted.

"Christmas must have been exciting though, we saw her in her little dress, very cute," Chloe complimented the blonde's taste in an effort to cheer her up.

"Yeah it was really fun, that reminds me I have some pictures of her with Santa for you guys." She reached into her purse and pulled out some photographs. Aubrey had some prints made for her friends; she knew of Chloe's affinity for framed pictures throughout her house.

Moments later Benji made his way inside. He was carrying a cake which Chloe took from him and brought to the kitchen. He also dropped a bag of decorations by the front door.

"Good morning ladies, how's the vacation going?"

"Fun, we're both enjoying sleeping in but Beca's been worrying about the store a lot. I think she's texted Jesse what 50 times now," Chloe teased.

"The store is good; Jesse said he was pleasantly surprised by the level of last minute holiday sales. I visited him yesterday when I was picking up the cake," Benji revealed.

"See babe, I told you everything would be fine. Jesse's a good manager and he's got Jenn in there helping him this week."

"So, where are your parents Chlo? I haven't seen them in so long," Aubrey asked. Growing up she had loved spending time with Chloe's parents who were quite a bit warmer than her own.

"They're in the living room having their morning tea," Chloe informed her, "you go, and we'll go start decorating the dining room."

Aubrey took McKenzie back from Beca and went off in search of Chloe's parents. Chloe, Beca and Benji grabbed the decorations and made their way to the dining room. It was by far the largest room in the Beales' house and it connected to another large sitting room. It was the perfect room for entertaining which they obviously did a lot of.

Benji and Chloe started to hang banners and streamers while Beca blew up balloons. Aubrey returned shortly after the balloons were ready to go up, and helped Beca to hang them.

"Looks great, right McKenzie?" Aubrey asked the little girl.

Their inability to speak had always been Beca's least favourite thing about babies. They were cute and fun to play with for a while, but after a while you just want them to answer you when you talk to them.

"Very nice," Chloe's mother Jane chimed in, "I remember when we had David's first birthday in this very same room."

There was so much history in this house, all of the Beales' children and grandchildren had probably had a birthday in here at some point. Her mother had even told Beca about Chloe taking her first steps in front of the fireplace, and about the time she lost a tooth in the backyard and they had to look for it in the snow. Beca's own childhood home held nothing but memories of screaming matches and slamming doors, so it was a nice change to meet people who felt so strongly about their home.

Aubrey's parents arrived shortly thereafter. Aubrey and her mother helped Chloe and Jane prepare little sandwiches and other food for the party. Today's party was going to be small, just close friends and family to celebrate the little girl's milestone.

As the guests arrived they would fawn over how adorable McKenzie was in her party dress before making their way to the dining room. Beca took the opportunity to catch up with Cynthia Rose and Stacie, they were already in town for the wedding and decided to stop by the party. Most of the adults used the party as an opportunity to catch up, seeing as how McKenzie wasn't exactly a conversationalist yet. The birthday girl sat on her mother's lap and babbled and wiggled to the music, so she was having fun too. McKenzie received mostly sickeningly cute outfits and some toys she wasn't quite old enough to enjoy yet but would in the coming years. She played with more so than ate her cake, and by the end of the afternoon was asleep in Benji's arms. The guests left and promised to see them the next day at the wedding.

"Beca guess what?" Chloe said excitedly while climbing into bed.

"What babe?"

"This is your last night going to bed as a single woman; tomorrow night when we lay down I'll be Mrs. Chloe Mitchell."

"I like the sound of that," Beca smirked, placing a kiss on Chloe's head.

"Same."

The next morning Beca awoke to find the red head missing from bed. She looked at her alarm clock thinking that perhaps she had overslept, but found it was only 6:30. The brunette reluctantly climbed out of bed in search of her fiancée.

"Chloe," Beca whispered, not wanting to wake Chloe's parents if they were still asleep.

"In here," a voice whispered back.

Beca made her way into the sitting room and found Chloe in there. She and her parents were having some tea by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You just weren't in bed, and I was worried. I'll go back upstairs."

"It's okay, come here," Chloe encouraged her with a wave of the hand.

Beca sat down next to the red head on the couch, and was welcomed with a kiss and an arm draped around her.

"My parents always get up early and have tea in here in the morning," Chloe explained, "I just thought it would be nice to join them today."

"Chloe was just telling us how excited she is about today," her mother revealed.

"So you weren't having second thoughts then?" Beca asked seriously.

"You thought that's why I left?" Chloe laughed, the notion was so ridiculous that it was the only reaction she could muster. "Definitely not," she confirmed.

"What about you Beca? Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with this firecracker?" Jane asked, smiling.

"I can't wait," Beca replied genuinely. If she was scared a year ago in that waiting room, she was sure now. The look of love in the red head's eyes on affirmed her belief that today was the start of something amazing.

"Well, I'm sure Aubrey will be banging down the door any second now to get the two of you ready," her father laughed.

Sure enough less than 10 minutes later there was a loud knock on the door. Aubrey was standing at the door with two dresses. Benji being the best man was also there, holding the car seat that McKenzie was currently sleeping in.

"The caterers will be here in a few hours, and I assume the tent company sent things up with the chairs in the backyard yesterday after we left," Aubrey didn't even stop to take a breath.

"Yes, they were here, the backyard looks lovely and thankfully the weather has been good," Chloe's mother confirmed.

"Okay, the justice of the peace will be here just before the ceremony and the guests all know how to get to the location. We just need to get these two into dresses and I think we're ready to have a wedding."

"Sound good," Benji said.

"I assume the two of you want to get ready separately so Beca you can use our room," Jane suggested with a smile.

Aubrey took one of the dresses and Chloe, and Benji grabbed the other, ushering Beca up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

"I'll just wait out here with McKenzie," Benji started, "call me when you want to be zipped up. Aubrey said she'd come over and help you with your hair and makeup when she's done with Chloe. Sorry, I can't be of service in that department."

"That's fine," Beca smiled. Beca supposes she could have picked one of the Bellas' to be by her side on her wedding day, but Aubrey and Benji were her closest friends and she didn't much care if he couldn't help her with her hair and makeup.

Beca had picked this dress partly for the fact that it was light and easy to pull on. It might be a little cold outside, but they were just having the ceremony quickly in the yard before moving into the house for the reception. Once she had the dress and her shoes on, she poked her head out the door. After Benji zipped her up Beca did a twirl for him.

"How do I look?" she asked expectantly.

"Gorgeous," Benji said, his smile telling Beca the reaction was genuine.

Moments later Aubrey let herself in, taking a moment to marvel at Beca in her dress.

"Well, don't you clean up well alternative girl. Lovely."

Beca just wanted a part of her put up, something simple. She wasn't sure what Chloe decided to do but no fuss, no muss was Beca's philosophy when it came to hair.

"Benji, why don't you take McKenzie and go sit with Chloe, she's just across the hall," the blonde suggested of her husband.

When Benji was out of ear shot Aubrey turned to Beca with a stern look on her face.

"Okay," she cleared her throat, "here's the deal. Chloe is the sweetest, most wonderful person I know and you're damn lucky to be marrying her. From here on out you need to be on your best behaviour and you better treat her right or I guarantee you you will be sorry. She deserves the best Beca."

"Are you giving me the 'you better not hurt her' speech?" Beca asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes Beca, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Okay, well I promise you there is nothing to worry about. I wouldn't dream of hurting her and you're right, I am damn lucky."

At Beca's words the blonde's face softened, and her smile returned.

"Good."

"Did you give Chloe the same speech?" Beca smirked.

"Actually, yes," Aubrey said matter of factly.

Beca was surprised, she was kidding when she asked the question. Chloe and Aubrey had been friends for going on 20 years, and it was just like Aubrey to be protective of the red head, but her?

"Don't look so shocked Beca. I care about you too you know. You're a good person, and you deserve happiness too and I know she makes you very happy."

Beca didn't know why but this revelation brought a smile to her face. She cared about Aubrey too, but their close friendship was always more unspoken.

Aubrey finished up the brunette's simple makeup and reached into her purse.

"There," she said sweetly. She had put a beautiful butterfly clip into Beca's chocolate brown hair.

"Thanks Aubrey…for everything."

"Well, I'm going to go down and see that everything is set up. Chloe's parents and I will greet the guests, her brothers will show them to their seats and Benji will come get you when can come down. Chloe's dad will get her after that, and well, I think you can put the rest together."

Beca waited alone for what seemed like hours in the master bedroom. She could hear the muffled sound of warm greetings below her feet as she waited. It was odd to Beca to be on this side of the door, so to speak. She had been to a few weddings now and she always just showed up and watched. She ran her finger over the folded up piece of paper in her bra strap. She had stuffed her vows in there in case she forgot them. Beca took the paper out and read them over and over in her head. She had them memorized for weeks, but she didn't want to risk drawing a blank at the altar.

As she continued to wait Beca's phone buzzed on the bed. A text message from Chloe appeared on the screen, it read _don't be nervous, I love you, see you soon._ The calming effect of the words was immediate. Beca was sure this is what she wanted, but even so she had grown more and more anxious as the ceremony approached. She typed _I love too_, and hit send quickly just as Benji appeared in the door way.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Her father had been disappointed when she told him she didn't want to be walked down the aisle, but he was now smiling proudly from the front row. He knew he made a lot of mistakes that had hurt his daughter so he was glad to finally see her happy. It had taken a lot for Beca to move past her parents' divorce and be able to actually commit to someone, but he was glad that person was as wonderful as Chloe.

Mr. Mitchell remembered the day the red head showed up at his office on campus, upset that the brunette was having so much trouble opening up to her. He never told Beca of this meeting, and he wasn't sure that Chloe ever did. He told her to be patient, and that if it was meant to be Beca would get there. He didn't know if that was true, but he figured it was comforting nonetheless. Beca's father was over the moon when Beca and Chloe came over for dinner one night early last year and they were wearing matching rings. He hoped if Beca could take anything away from her parents' marriage it was that marriage is hard work. They couldn't make things work, but he genuinely hoped and thought that his daughter her partner could make it work.

Beca stood at the end of the aisle with Benji, just waiting for again what seemed like forever.

Once Chloe appeared at the end of the aisle Beca's eyes were locked. Chloe looked even more beautiful than that day in the dress shop, if that was even possible. When she was half way down the aisle Beca was thanking Aubrey silently for having water proof mascara. Beca rarely cried, but this was definitely a moment for happy tears. All those years ago at the activities fair she had no idea that one day she'd be watching the overzealous "it's all from our mouths" weirdo walk down the aisle towards her; she wouldn't have it any other way.

Jesse gave her a smile from the front row, though Beca didn't notice, her gaze hadn't left the red head.

It took everything in her not give the other woman a big kiss when she finally reached her. She settled for mouthing you're beautiful as she took her hands. Chloe's bright blue eyes were already a little misty before the guests were even welcomed to the ceremony.

Beca heard nothing before she was asked for her vows; she was too busy admiring her soon-to-be wife.

Beca took a deep breath, "When I met you Chloe I thought you were very perky and maybe even a little bit crazy, I even told you that acapella was lame. Turns out that maybe acapella isn't so lame after all, and while you are very perky and perhaps even crazier than I knew then, but I love you anyway. You are the most beautiful soul I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. There was a time when I thought I would never get married, and now I can't imagine not spending forever with you. You are the love of my life and I'm so honoured to have you as my wife. I promise to do everything in my power to love and cherish you for the rest of my life."

The red head's formerly misty eyes were now filled with tears, Beca had always had trouble expressing herself but her words today were more beautiful that Chloe could have imagined.

"I've always said I'm not really sure when exactly it was I fell in love with you. It was that day I barged in on you in the shower though that I knew you were worth getting to know. I'm glad I decided that way back then because now I know you are the best person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and loving. You are everything I could ever ask for in a life partner and more, and I cannot wait to take on life with you by my side. You're everything I want, need and love, and I promise to spend my life trying to be everything you want, need and love. I love more than anything Beca."

Aubrey passed them their rings, matching white gold bands that matched the engagement rings. Beca didn't know it but Chloe had had the rings inscribed with their wedding date, and a declaration of love on the inside. Finally the justice said the words Beca had been waiting for. She leaned in and kissed the other woman, deep and passionate. Their first kiss as a married couple, and Beca couldn't ask for anything more.

"Can you believe you're my wife?" Chloe whispered, still holding on to Beca's hand as they walked through the patio door and made their way into the dining room.

"I like the sound of that, your wife," Beca repeated, placing a kiss on the other woman's cheek.

Family members and friends filtered in for the next few minutes, each one wishing the happy couple well and taking the opportunity to take pictures. This was the first day of the rest of her life, and she couldn't imagine anything better.


	9. So Very Happy

"The food is delicious, I assume we have Aubrey to thank for organizing it," Max teased.

"Yes actually, we have Aubrey to thank for organizing all of this, she's amazing," Chloe complimented her friend, without whom there probably wouldn't have been a wedding.

All of the couple's family and closest friends were present, and talking and laughing over a lovely meal. Beca was glad to see her father seemed to be getting along well with Chloe's dad; apparently in his day Chloe's father David had majored in English and the two men had a lot in common. Her parents had rarely been in the same room since the divorce, but tonight they seemed to be getting along just fine. Beca had been surprised to even see them sitting together and talking cordially at the ceremony.

"The ceremony was really beautiful Aunt Chloe," her niece Hannah commented.

"Yeah, it was a tad on the cold side but it was a really nice touch to have it outside," Max added.

They had considered moving the reception elsewhere, but with the relatively small guest list and the size of Chloe's parents' house, home seemed like the perfect place. The dining room was large enough to fit the two tables, as well as a decent sized area for dancing. One of Chloe's brothers had brought over his stereo system, and earlier in the day Beca queued up her mixes. She had been preparing them for months, all the songs that reminded her of Chloe and some other popular tracks for people to dance to.

As everyone finished up their meal, Aubrey started tapping her glass, indicating that she was ready to make her speech. She and Benji decided that Aubrey could make one speech for the both of them as anything she would say about the girls would go double for him.

"I met Chloe when we were very young and to this day I'm surprised she agreed to be friends with me. That's Chloe though, kind and sweet and everyone's friend. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised then when she was so kind and friendly towards Beca. Truth be told, I thought Beca was snarky, weird and annoying, but once I allowed myself to see what Chloe saw in her, I knew there was a lot more to her than that. Today I'm lucky to count both of these women as my best friends, and I am so happy to know they've found love in each other's hearts. Chloe brings out the very best in everybody, but Beca brings out the best in her. Benji and I wish you two all of the happiness in the world. Here is to a lifetime of firsts, family, love and being as close to each other as you are at this moment," Aubrey finished her speech, and offered her glass and a smile.

Chloe wiped away a tear, "thank you, Aubrey, and thank you to everyone for being here with us on our special day."

Beca nodded to Jesse, signalling him to start the playlist.

"May I have this dance?" Beca asked, taking Chloe's hand in hers as their song started. "Feels Like Home," the one Chloe and Beca had mutually thought perfect for this occasion.

Beca felt awkward, dancing, just the two of them as everybody watched, but she knew this moment was important to Chloe.

"I love you," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, as they danced.

"I love you too," Beca pressed a kiss to the red head's lips.

As the song ended Beca and Chloe waited on the dance floor for their fathers. Beca had declined her father's offer to walk her down the aisle, but Chloe insisted that she dance with him while she danced with her. Beca agreed reluctantly, and allowed Chloe to pick out a song. Chloe picked "Songbird," from one of her father's favourite bands Fleetwood Mac. Beca couldn't help but smile when she saw the big bear hug Chloe's father gave her as the song began to play.

"Today was wonderful," Beca's father started, "Remind me to thank that lovely wife of yours, I've never seen you happier in your entire life. It's nice to see."

Beca just smiled, her father was right, she had never been happier in her entire life. Chloe made every day brighter and more beautiful than Beca ever thought possible.

"Do you mind if we trade?" Chloe's father cut in. "Couldn't pass up a chance to dance with my new daughter," he beamed at the brunette.

"Thank you," Beca whispered, "for Chloe," she added.

When the song finished Beca gave David Sr a hug, and made her way back to the table. Chloe had already sat back down, and was chatting away to one of her sister in laws.

"There she is," Chloe smiled, pulling Beca down onto her lap. "I missed you."

"It was five minutes," Beca teased.

"Five minute too long," she kissed the brunette's cheek.

Chloe's family and most of the Bellas had taken to the dance floor now, Beca's music selection receiving universal approval. After a few moments, Benji walked over to them with McKenzie.

"Are you guys going to go dance?" Benji asked.

"Maybe in a few, I'm good here for now," Chloe confirmed.

"Would you mind watching McKenzie for a bit then? I'd like to go dance with Aubrey."

"No problem," Beca held out her arms and Benji passed her his little girl, taking off quickly to find his wife.

"Hey baby girl," Beca cooed, "you look so pretty in your little dress, your mama certainly knows how to style you doesn't she." Beca placed a kiss atop the small child's curls, "are you having as good a day as I am?" she asked, receiving a smile in return.

Chloe smiled, watching Beca interact with the little girl made her heart swell.

"So you're having a good day then?" she asked, as Beca was beginning to tickle McKenzie.

"Of course I am, it was beautiful, I'm surrounded by family and people I care about, and I got to marry the love of my life. It's the best day of my life, so far anyway, I anticipate many, many more wonderful days with you," she turned slightly to place a kiss on her new wife's lips.

"Many, many, many, many more," Chloe assured her.

"Starting next week," Beca winked at her.

After a few songs Aubrey and Benji walked back towards the newlyweds.

"There's my sweetheart," Aubrey's smile was wide. "Thanks; that was fun, if you noticed my man is an excellent dancer." Benji wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck, "yes, thank you, we haven't gotten out much so that was much needed fun."

"Anytime," Chloe said, "you know Beca can't resist your little munchkin."

It was the truth, Beca had a soft spot for only two people; one was Chloe, and the other was McKenzie. Virtually every time they passed through a store with stuff for babies Beca would go on and on about how cute such and such would on Kenzie, or how much Kenzie would love an adorable toy. If it weren't for Chloe's voice of reason, Aubrey's house would be filled to the brim with teddy bears, and tiny pairs of shoes. Beca's baby enthusiasm since McKenzie's birth though excited Chloe; she couldn't wait for the day Beca could offer that same affection to their child.

As the evening progressed family and friends made their way over to the happy couple to wish them well. It was late when Beca's mother finally came over.

"Hey Beca, I'm going to take your grandmother home now. I'll call you soon though, you and your wife can come over for dinner," she smiled at the two women.

"That would be nice mom, just pick a night and we'll be there."

Chloe had been urging Beca to work on her relationship with her parents ever since the engagement. She loved her family and she knew their children would always know a lot of love, but she wanted them to have the opportunity to know all of their grandparents. She never pushed Beca too hard, but any effort Beca made, Chloe encouraged.

"I guess it's just the two of us now," Chloe said once everybody had either left, or made their way to one of the house's many bedrooms to crash.

"I guess so," Beca wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, and kissed her square on the lips.

The music had been off for a while, but Beca reached over and hit play again. There was one last song on the playlist, and the dance floor was wide open.

The speakers were turned down low but Chloe could hear the words as clear and crisp as they had been that day in the shower; _but I won't fall, I am titanium_.


	10. Dinner Date

"Beca, baby, I'm leaving now, you have to wake up though, you're opening today remember," Chloe gently shook the brunette, making sure she opened her eyes.

"Okay, okay I'm up."

"Love you, see you later," the red head placed a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Love you too, bye."

Beca never thought she would get married, never in a million years. After her parents' divorce she was dead set against it, why waste your time if it's just going to end in divorce she thought. Beca was convinced that all marriage served to do was to make people unhappy, yet here she was, married for three months and happier than she'd ever been. She loved waking up next to the same beautiful face every day, and coming home to her at night. She loved asking someone about their day, every day. She loved sitting down to dinner together. She loved watching TV and cuddling on the couch. She loved just talking in bed until they both fell asleep. For the most part these were things they did before they were married, but now that they were married for some reason everything meant so much more to Beca.

Beca's favourite thing though, was the thoroughly domestic text message and phone calls they got to exchange. I love you, hey, we need milk, I miss you, I'll be home in ten, call me, you're the best, xoxo. Chloe was fond of just sending her smiley faces and the word love. It was nauseatingly adorable, and something Beca would hate if it was anyone other than her lovely wife.

_Hey love how r u? _Beca read the message on her phone and smiled. _Okay babe, Mondays are always slow, miss you,_ sent. _Miss u 2, meeting now love u, later._ It was that ever present promise that she would always see her later that Beca loved about marriage.

Beca spent the rest of the afternoon organizing the CDs, and chatting with a couple of Barden frat boys about their favourite bands. For frat boys they had pretty decent taste and weren't at all as douchey as Beca had come to expect. Things with her chosen employees had been going really smoothly, so Beca could work decent hours and go home for dinner every night. At five she grabbed her coat, and said goodbye to the other girls.

Beca almost always made it home before Chloe on nights she didn't work a late shift. She usually took this time to work on her mixes, or if she was feeling brave she'd start on dinner. They were both terrible cooks still, but somehow they managed to be slightly less terrible together.

"Beca, I'm home," Chloe called when she finally walked through the door, just after six.

"In here babe," Beca yelled from the office. Their house had three bedrooms, but for the time being they were only using one as they rarely had guests. Chloe surprised Beca one day soon after they moved into the place; she had put in a desk and all of Beca's equipment, and music collection and hung band posters all over the place. She said a cool business woman like Beca needed a cool office. A few days later Beca moved in a second desk, one for Chloe to do her paper work on. If she was going to have a cool office, she wanted the coolest of office mates.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's chest and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "How was your day?"

"Good how about you, how are you feeling?" Beca spun around in her chair, pulling Chloe down onto her lap.

"I'm okay, today was decent, mostly paper work. Benji and I had lunch at that really awful sandwich shop across the street," she laughed.

Beca had heard Chloe mention this place before, multiple times in fact. According to Chloe the sandwiches were terrible, hard bread, wilted lettuce and too much mayo.

"Why is it you two keep going back there again?"

"We like to watch the people that go there, and they have really delicious homemade chips."

"You guys are crazy. Speaking of crazy though, did you ask Benji about dinner with him and his wife?"

"Hey," Chloe elbowed her, "you know you love her crazy, and yes, I did ask him if they would be coming to dinner tomorrow."

"And?"

"They'll be there, with Kenzie of course."

"Perfect."

"Yeah, he said they were pretty excited about it. I guess we're just that fabulous."

Beca snorted, her wife's playful arrogance was always amusing to her. "Yeah, that or they just want to get out of the house. We haven't been out in what, like two months now."

The next day was technically Beca's day off, but as usual this meant doing paper work and finances for the store, at least in the morning. She didn't mind too much, she loved having the store, and Chloe wouldn't be home to talk to anyway.

Beca woke to the smell of hot coffee, and oatmeal. Chloe was well aware of the work that Beca's days off usually entailed, and always prepared her a little something to entice to actually get up and do it. Next to the mug was a note that simply read; _love you, meet us at the restaurant at 6 _with a smiley face. Beca just folded the note and slipped it into her pocket, later she would put it in the box, with all the others. Beca had saved every little note Chloe had ever left for her, every smiley face, every I love you, every x and o, all tucked away for safe keeping. There was something about saving these moments- moments they aren't together but where they are thinking about each other-that Beca thought was important.

"You're late," Aubrey chided, "You didn't even work today."

"Hey, leave her alone, I'm sure she has a good reason for making us wait around an extra half hour for her," Chloe smirked.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I made a pit stop and it took longer than expected. Go ahead, order, I just want my usual," Beca slid into the book next to Chloe.

Chloe leaned over to give her wife a peck on the cheek, "you okay?" she whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just mismanaged my time, that's all."

"So Beca, how is business anyway?" Aubrey questioned, genuinely curious. She originally had doubts about Beca's plan to support herself by opening up a record store, but had come to be impressed by the younger woman's business savvy.

"Pretty decent, slow at the beginning of the week but things really pick up come Thursday and we're doing great at lunch time. The girls are thinking of adding some sandwiches and light soups to the menu at the café."

"Sounds great," Benji added, "maybe Chloe and I can eat there instead of that awful sandwich place."

Beca snorted, she always figured it was more Chloe who liked to watch the people and eat the chips. The food arrived after a few more minutes, and the four now very hungry adults began to chow down. Tonight's outing was at a favourite restaurant of both the couples, but they hadn't been in a while. When life didn't get in the way though, they liked to get together and catch up. Beca always found other children in restaurants annoying, but McKenzie's presence amused her. The 15 month old was bouncing up and down and munching on a few of Benji's fries. She was quiet and adorable, just the way Beca preferred her little people.

"So," Chloe started, "we actually invited you two here in part to share some important news."

Beca squeezed the red head's hand, and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"We just wanted to tell you what we decided to do with some of the money we had saved, instead of going on a honeymoon. Beca and I started taking the necessary steps to start a family, and we're thrilled to tell you that McKenzie will have a new playmate in approximately eight months," both Chloe and Beca were beaming at the news, Aubrey and Benji were the first people they were sharing this with.

"Seriously?" Aubrey squealed, "I'm a so happy for you two. You're going to make great moms," the blonde smiled.

"Aww, congratulations ladies. I echo Aubrey's sentiment, you two are great with McKenzie and you're going to be amazing mothers," Benji added.

"You excited to have a little friend?" Beca reached across the table to tickle McKenzie's chin.

"Actually," Aubrey piped up after a few minutes of excitement, "we were glad you asked us to come out because there was something we wanted to tell you too."

Benji smiled, "McKenzie is actually going to have two new playmates."

Chloe let out an enthusiastic squeal that Beca wasn't completely sure was human.

"Aubrey, seriously, I'm so excited. We're going to have babies together and our kids are going to grow up together and this is all so exciting."

"I know right, I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations!" Beca added, she liked the idea of her kid growing up with playmates. If Chloe and Aubrey's friendship was any indication, her son or daughter would be lucky to have such a great friend in Aubrey's kid.

"Well, I was actually going to give this to Chloe, but I think it's pretty perfect for your little one."

Beca's pit stop earlier involved a trip to the mall, she wanted to pick up something quickly for the baby but she couldn't help herself when she passed a store that did custom embroidery. The brunette gently tossed the gift bag across the table. Benji and Chloe just laughed when they saw what was written on the tiny onesie; aca-dorable.

"Aww Beca, are you sure you don't want this for your little one?" Aubrey asked.

"Its fine, I have plenty of time to get them something else," Beca smiled at her friends.

"Well, this calls for celebration. Since two of you can't have alcohol, how does some cake sound?" Benji suggested.

"Delicious," the three women agreed in unison.

Children, another thing Beca had always said she'd never have. It had taken her a while to come around to the idea, but they day Chloe told her everything had worked and that they'd be having a baby she knew she made the right choice. Now she couldn't wait to meet the little one. Boy or girl, as cliché as it is Beca honestly didn't care, as long as it was healthy. She knew Chloe would be an excellent mother, and slowly but surely she was being reassured that she could do it too. With Chloe by her side, Beca knew anything was possible.

**A/N:** If you've made it here, you've read the whole story and I thank you for following. This is technically the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue, set ten years in the future, so look for that. As always your feedback is greatly appreciated and again, thank you for reading.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**10 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Do you still think this is a silly idea?" Chloe asked, nudging her wife with her elbow.

"They do look ridiculously cute, all dressed up," Beca admitted with a smile.

A few weeks ago Chloe had come up with the idea to get a family portrait done and she had been able to convince Aubrey to go along with the idea as well. Each family would get some done, some with all of their kids together and an individual portrait of each child. Beca caved, when Chloe accurately pointed out that they barely had pictures of them actually with their kids and that it would be nice to have one above their fireplace. She thought it was going to be a pain to get all the kids dressed up nice, but turned out they were all pretty receptive to the idea. Beca had the good fortune to get pretty easy going children, undoubtedly a testament to their red headed mother's laid back personality.

Their first child Kylie, now 9 years old had been excited to be able to pick out a new dress for the occasion. 4 year old Bryce was dressed in a cute little suit, and 20 month old Kendra in an adorable dress. They both agreed that trying to get anything more than a cute onesie onto 3 month old Brody was too much hassle, and their baby would be much more comfortable that way anyway. Somehow Chloe had even got Beca to dress up for the photo, a skirt and a nice blouse that matched the colour of their daughters dresses.

"They should be here soon," Chloe mused, while they sat waiting at the portrait studio. Their appointment wasn't for another twenty minutes, but Beca and Chloe never took the risk of showing up late when meeting with Aubrey. She had mellowed a lot in the last 10 years, but she was still a huge fan of punctuality.

"Hey Aunt Chloe," Alex, Aubrey and Benji's 9 year old son was the first to greet them when the family arrived. Alex was born just 3 days before Chloe's own daughter Kylie, and she was closer with him than any of Aubrey's other children, though she adored them all.

"Hey buddy, don't you look handsome," Chloe ruffled the boy's hair as she gave him a hug. He had a suit on that matched his father's. Alex looked so much like Benji, right down to the curly blonde fro.

"See, told you a skirt was fine," McKenzie said, gesturing towards the skirt Beca was wearing. McKenzie wasn't much for dressing up and had begged her mother to let her wear just a skirt, rather than a full dress, she hated dresses.

"You look great babe," Beca assured her friends' 11 year old.

"Yes, you both look lovely," Aubrey smiled, placing a kiss on her daughter's head.

"I see you managed to get the squirmer into a dress though," Chloe laughed, referring to Aubrey and Benji's 3 year old daughter Brianna. She was notorious for never sitting still, and most of them when they came around she was still in her PJs because it was such a pain to change her.

Aubrey, though she loved kids said she was done after two, she had a daughter and a son and that was fine with her. As Aubrey always told Beca though, things almost never go exactly as you plan them and here she was, just having discovered she was pregnant with her 4th child.

"Mitchells and Applebaums I presume," the photographer asked, smiling.

"That's us," Benji confirmed, "blonde kids ours, the other four are theirs," he said, pointing in Beca and Chloe's direction. It was true that their families were very easy to differentiate. Beca had to laugh the time a stranger told Beca that she and Benji had a lovely family. Aubrey's kids were tall, blonde and had varying degrees of curliness in their hair; she couldn't fathom how this woman thought they were hers. Not that any of her kids looked like her, but even her two little gingers Bryce and Kendra were closer than any of the Applebaum kids.

Beca, Chloe and their kids went in first to get their family photos done. The photographer had plenty of toys to distract Kendra with, and it worked well enough to get a few good shots in. She got shots of each kid by themselves, and some of them just playing around together. After Aubrey and family were done, they got some of all seven of the kids together. They were growing up together and were as Chloe predicted the best of friends. Kylie and Alex were inseparable, and Brianna and Kendra playing together was perhaps the cutest thing Beca had ever seen. McKenzie was protective of all the little ones, and always came up with fun games for the group. It made her happy to know her kids had friends just as good as Aubrey and Benji were to them.

After she got all the shots in, they went through the process of selecting which prints they wanted. Chloe loved them all and couldn't choose, so she let Beca decide, although admittedly even Beca found it tough, every shot cuter than the rest. She would never admit it, but Chloe did always have the best ideas. Dressing up and getting her photo taken was never Beca's idea of fun, but spending the day with family and best friends had been really great, and now they finally had real family photos.

She could also finally fulfill her mother's repeated request for new photos of her grandchildren. Having children had done wonders to help Beca repair her relationship with her mother. It gave them some common ground, both having the kids best interests at heart. Beca even voluntarily had dinners with her mother now, just the two of them sitting down to talk. Beca would gush about the things her babies did, and her mother would tell stories of own childhood when something sparked a memory. It was funny to Beca how her kids now could exhibit so many of her own traits. She had always ignored that nature vs nurture stuff in school, but it seemed a lot more interesting now considering.

"So, who wants to go for ice cream?" Benji asked finally once they had ordered and paid.

"In their good clothes," Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Lighten up, they all have sweaters in the car," he teased.

"I guess ice cream would be good," she agreed finally.

They packed the kids into their cars, and Chloe followed Benji to the ice cream place.

"Chocolate, for all of you right?" Benji looked to Beca to confirm.

"Correct," she smiled, "I'll help you carry the ice cream."

Both Chloe and Beca favoured chocolate ice cream, and all their kids felt the same. Benji and Aubrey's on the other hand were split, Benji and McKenzie preferring vanilla and Aubrey, Alex and Brianna being fans of chocolate chip. Benji joked that it was a tie because their unborn fourth child would be on his side; always competitive in the Applebaum household.

"I swear, none of you can eat without getting food all over your face," Beca teased, taking a wet nap to Bryce's face and kissing him on the cheek. They took after Chloe in this regard, Beca had been amazed on their first date and how perfect, adorable Chloe could be so terribly messy when eating. Furthermore, she was amazed that neat freak Aubrey had never been able to break her of the habit.

"We should do this every year," Kylie spoke up suddenly.

"You want to start a tradition of getting all dressed up and taking cheesy photos?" Beca laughed, "You are mostly definitely your mother's daughter."

Chloe put her arm around her daughter, "aww, don't listen to her sweetheart, she loves it."

"I love you," Beca said, "and you," she added, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head.

"and us?" Bryce asked, gesturing to himself and his smaller siblings.

"All of you," Beca kissed the small boy and girl and the baby in her wife's arms, "even if you are the messiest eaters of all time."

"You've always been such a softie," Aubrey smirked.

"As opposed to you, miss I cried when Alex and Kylie learned to ride a bike," Beca shot the blonde a knowing smile. They were kind of the same in that respect, seemingly hard on the outside, but secretly soft and mushy on the inside.

Truthfully the idea of taking new photos of their families every year really appealed to Beca. She loved watching her children grow, and having photos of them together throughout the years would be nice. If you had told her when she was in high school that she'd be the type of woman to grow up and have a bunch of rugrats, who she would dress up and get cutesy photos taken of, she would have laughed in your face. Now, she can't imagine her life without all the rugrats, or the cheesy photos. Mostly though, she can't imagine her life without the smiles on all of their faces, waking up every day and seeing those every day, totally worth life going completely the opposite of how Beca had planned.

**A/N**: As a bonus I will be posting one more chapter. It will be a collection of some one-shots I've written previously that take place in this same Beca/Chloe timeline. I will also write or two more new ones to add to it.


	12. Bonus: One-Shots

**Bonus: A Collection of Beca/Chloe One-Shots**

**Disclaimer: The following are works of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

Game Night

"Just one," Chloe stuck out her tongue, and gave her wife a peck on the cheek.

It was game night at Aubrey and Benji's place, an idea Beca had originally scoffed at but now looked forward to but wouldn't admit it if you asked her. When they started having kids Aubrey suggested they needed to find things they could do together, that didn't involve going out to bars and coming home wasted. She rambled on about responsibilities and still needing to have fun with friends until Beca, Chloe, Jesse and Jen agreed to game night. Occasionally Bumper and Amy would stop by, those were the nights that really made Aubrey's head explode because Amy didn't exactly get the concept of playing games while sober or not cheating. The kids would hang out in the playroom, Aubrey would check on them every 10 minutes and in between they would play trivia, or Pictionary or something equally corny.

"Well, grade skipper or not Chloe and Jesse win…again," Benji announced. They always picked teams randomly and whoever got Chloe as their partner on trivia night always scored.

Aubrey rolled her eyes in frustration, her competitive edge as sharp as ever.

"Beca, you missed 4 questions in a row," the blonde groaned.

"How was I supposed to know Caligula's father's name was Germanicus?" Beca said, laughing. She had learned to just ignore Aubrey's tirades when she lost.

"Another round?" Chloe suggested, causing the whole table to groan.

"Its actually getting late, we should probably get the kid home to bed," Jesse piped up. As amusing as Beca found Aubrey's competitiveness, she was glad Jesse had given them an out of playing another round. She was exhausted after a long day at the store and just wanted to spend some time with her own family.

"Kylie, Bryce, say goodbye to your friends, we're going to leave soon," Chloe shouted into the next room.

"Same time next week?" Aubrey asked, "we'll play something else so someone other than Chloe can have a shot at winning. Who knew she knew the name of every one of Rembrandt's paintings."

"Yeah, we'll be here, and none of you would be complaining if it was movie trivia, or music, or Star Wars," Chloe said matter of factly.

When their children finally made their way to the porch, Beca and Chloe zipped up their jackets, and carried them out to the car.

"Did you have fun with McKenzie, Alex and Ian?" Beca inquired of her daughter. Bryce was fast asleep but McKenzie could never sleep in the car and preferred to chat up a storm on any car ride.

"Well yes, but Kenzie is a little bossy," the little girl admitted.

"No surprises there," Beca laughed.

"Who won your game?"

"Mommy, of course," Chloe confirmed.

"No surprises there," Kylie mimicked her mother, causing both women to laugh.

"So what did you guys play?" Beca asked, curiously.

Kylie launched into a story about the princesses and dragons, and how Ian could breathe fire. As much fun as Beca had hanging out with her friends, the stories Kylie told on the way home in the car were always the best part. The little girl went on the whole way home, eventually trailing off into tales having nothing to do with the evening's events. Beca couldn't imagine anything funnier, except maybe Aubrey's head exploding next week if Benji and Jen got paired up for Pictionary again; she was an art major and the Chloe of the drawing games.

**Halloween**

"Are you muchkins ready to go yet?" Beca called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming Beca," Chloe replied, she was upstairs dressing the kids as Beca got a bowl of candy ready for the neighbourhood kids.

Beca watched as her wife walked down the stairs holding on to their son Bryce's hand, he was 4 but Chloe was always very cautious with all the kids. Their now 9 year old daughter Kylie was right behind them. Beca already had their 3 month old Brody in her arms and their 20 month old was in the playpen in the living room.

At Benji's suggestion their kids had gone with the Avengers theme for costumes this year. Bryce was dressed as Captain America, Kylie as Black Widow, and Kendra was the tiny but still Incredible Hulk. Benji and Aubrey's son Alex was Iron Man, their eldest daughter McKenzie was Hawk Eye, and their 3 year old Brianna was Thor. Chloe had insisted they dress their newest addition Brody as a pumpkin for his first Halloween, it was kind of tradition, they had dressed all of their kids as a pumpkin for their first time trick-or-treating.

When they finally made it the door, Aubrey, Benji and their little superheroes were already waiting for them.

"Well, no matter what happens tonight we will definitely be protected with all these superheroes around us!" Benji was so excited about the kids' costumes.

They all did look ridiculously adorable in their costumes. Chloe got out her phone to take a picture of the 6 of them.

"Do your best superhero pose," Chloe instructed.

"Doesn't it just make you want to have a few more, you could have the whole Marvel universe," Beca teased Benji.

Benji and Aubrey had their 11 year old and 9 year old and had decided that 2 was enough. Aubrey loved children and loved her job, but being around a room full of children all day made her happy to have just a couple at home. Fortunately for Benji and Aubrey though Aubrey wasn't exactly the best at remembering to take the pill and 3 years ago they had a second daughter. Aubrey had also told them just last week that they were expecting again, but that for sure, this one would be their last. Beca and Chloe hadn't really decided when they were going to stop, they had waited a while between their first two because Beca wasn't sure but now sure figured, the more the merrier. Chloe had mentioned one time wanting to have 6, so that would probably be their number.

They walked down the street with their little Avengers in tow. The smallest ones never wanted to go up to the really scary houses but Kylie loved everything about Halloween and always wanted to stop at those ones.

Beca and Chloe spent time catching up with Aubrey and Benji as their kids went from house. The older kids were careful to hold hands with their younger siblings.

Beca had to try and stop her kids from eating all the candy in their bags before they had finished their rounds. Chloe was a softie and they'd be throwing up all night if it were up to her.

After a while Bryce and Brianna were getting really tired of walking. Benji lifted Brianna onto his shoulders as Beca scooped her little one up in her arms. A few houses later and their older kids were satisfied with their haul.

"Can we watch a scary movie when we get home?" Kylie asked her moms.

"Yeah, its still early. I'll watch something with you after we put your siblings to bed." Beca agreed.

Kylie and Beca were so similar Chloe was just waiting for the day when she'd ask for an ear spike or tattoo.

When they got back to their drive way they said their goodbyes to Benji, Aubrey and their kids and promised to meet up for dinner some time later in the week.

Once inside their house Beca and Chloe collected their kids candy bags, promising to give them back in the morning.

**Silly Little Things**

"I'm coming babe," Beca yelled across the apartment.

Beca grabbed the glittery gift bag she had picked up earlier at the mall and walked into the bedroom. Beca kissed Chloe softly on the lips before climbing into bed with her.

"What's that," Chloe asked, referring to the bag Beca was still holding.

"Oh, I got a little something for the baby at the mall," Beca said sheepishly. She had never been one to shop but ever since Chloe told her she was pregnant she couldn't resist popping into baby stores, toy stores and the mall to get little things. She loved the smile they put on Chloe's face, they could cheer her up even when she was feeling her sickest or most in pain. Beca handed the bag to Chloe and watched as she opened it. Chloe's face lit up when she saw the little teddy bear.

Chloe read the bear's shirt aloud, "I love my mommies."

"Awww Beca, I love you you," Chloe said, while still looking at the soft bear.

"I love you too," Beca said as she kissed her wife's stomach.

Beca had taken to caressing Chloe's belly while they laid in bed at night and Chloe didn't mind one bit. She liked that Beca showed so much affection toward their unborn child. She had been afraid at first that there would be an issue with the child not being Beca's biologically, but Beca was just as excited as Chloe for their first kid.

Beca rubbed Chloe's growing belly and started talking to the baby, as she frequently did. Sometimes she would talk about serious stuff, like their family and how much she loved the baby, but tonight Beca must have been in a silly mood.

"The green gummie bears are the best ones," Beca told Chloe's stomach, in a very matter of fact made Chloe laugh.

"I always thought the orange ones were better, but I figure if the baby likes a different flavour that means more orange for me," Chloe added.

"Do you ever wonder if the less popular candy flavours get depressed that nobody likes them?" Beca asked her wife.

Chloe loved when Beca got silly as it was so rare. She was glad their baby was bringing out this side of Beca more often and hoped it would continue.

"No, I never did," she replied. "Do you ever wonder if bears get upset that people go to the bathroom in their woods without asking?" Chloe continued.

The conversation got sillier and more hilarious as the night progressed.

When they were all out of ridiculous things to discuss, and Beca was finished telling their baby about the time Aubrey dropped an entire ice cream cone on Benji's head and his hair looked like broccoli as she had been eating mint flavour, Beca kissed the baby, and Chloe goodnight and turned over to sleep.

"You're going to be a great mom" Chloe whispered in her ear before nodding off herself.

**First Day**

The car wouldn't start, of course the car wouldn't start. Beca had been telling her for months that they needed a new car, especially since they were planning on adding to their family very soon. She knew she should have made time to get to a dealership, or at least to a mechanic but here they were on Kylie's first day of school and the car wouldn't start.

"I'm going to look under the hood Bec, I'll get it going," Chloe yelled out to the brunette who was sitting on the porch with their 4 year old who they needed to get to school in 30, make that 20 minutes.

"Whatever you say Chloe, you're the car expert in the family, right," Beca smirked a little as she watched Chloe get started fiddling with the engine or whatever it was she did when she looked under the hood.

Beca was hopeless when it came to cars, she had always been too busy listening to or creating new music to bother herself with the car maintenance tips her father would give her in a lame attempt at bonding. Plus she always figured she'd have a partner to deal with that kind of thing, and now she did.

They really did need to get going though; being late to her first day of school probably wasn't the best thing for their little girl.

While they waited for Chloe to work her magic Beca could see Kylie wringing her hands and looking slightly nauseous.

"Are you okay there baby?" Beca asked the pint sized Chloe look-a-like.

"I'm really scared to go to school, what if the other kids don't like me?" her sweet little girl replied.

"That's crazy sweetheart, why wouldn't they like you, you're awesome," Beca tried to assuage her daughter's fears, she was a long way off from her first day of school, she had forgotten how scary it was to go to a building full of strangers.

"Besides, Alex will be there, you know Aubrey and Benji's son?" Beca asked, hoping this would calm her a little bit.

"He will?" Kylie inquired of her mama.

"He will, he's the same age as you and the two of you will be in the same class, you can make new friends together. The other kids will be hard pressed to find better friends than you and Alex, don't you think?" Beca knew this would make Kylie rethink her fears.

Chloe was always trying to instill in their daughter a healthy self-confidence, much like she displayed that fateful day in the showers. She knew if Kylie really thought about it, she'd realize she's a pretty nice girl and she could make some great friends at school. She's only 4 but she's really bright, it makes both Beca and Chloe really proud.

"Got it,"Chloe yelled to her two favourite girls.

Beca heard the engine rumble and knew they were good to go. It's a good thing they thought ahead and moved into a house relatively close to the school, the drive was about 8 minutes so they still had time.

"Good job grease monkey," Beca teased as she kissed her wife on the cheek.

Beca lifted Kylie into the car and buckled her seat belt.

"All ready for school pumpkin?" Chloe asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy, I'm ready. Alex and I are going to make lots of new friends, school is going to be great," Kylie assured her mother.

When they got to the parking lot Aubrey and Benji had already arrived with Alex, and their older daughter McKenzie who would be starting first grade today.

"Hey Aubrey," Beca yelled across the lot.

The family walked over and exchange excited hellos. Its not as if they didn't see Benji, Aubrey and their kids all the time, but this day was different, this day was the day she and Chloe had to let go, and see their first kid off to school for the first time.

The bell would ring in 2 minutes, Beca knew they had to say a quick goodbye and then their little girl would walk off, if only for a few hours.

"Hugs for your mums baby?" Chloe asked, pouting a little.

Chloe lifted her daughter up and gave her a big hug and kiss before passing her off to Beca. Beca gave her a kiss on the head and whispered in her ear…

"We love you so much baby, have an awesome first day and mommy and I will be here to pick you up at 3 o'clock sharp, promise, even if we have to go buy a new car this afternoon."

Kylie laughed as Beca put her down. The kids walked toward the front door of the kindergarten room as Chloe, Beca, Aubrey and Benji watched.

"See you guys later for dinner right?" Chloe asked Aubrey before they left the school parking lot.

"Definitely, make sure you actually cook something this time and don't spend your day off together goofing or, whatever else," Aubrey replied. Benji laughed and grabbed Aubrey's hand before walking to their SUV.

Chloe and Beca had taken the day off to spend with each other and cook a special meal to celebrate their precious daughter's first day of school.

"See at least those two have a proper family car," Beca smirked, "you know we need a new one, especially if we're going to have those 5 other kids you want."

"Okay, okay Bec, let's go car shopping," Chloe sighed as she got into the driver's seat of their admittedly busted up car.

As they drove to the dealership they reminisced a little about the last 7 years together, and made plans for that little family addition.

**Family**

"Here, let me cut up your pancakes Kylie, they'll be easier to eat like that," Beca told her 4 1/2 year old daughter.

She stood behind the little girl's chair cutting the pancakes into little squares before sitting down to enjoy her own breakfast. Her wife Chloe sipped orange juice across the table from her. They had agreed last night that this morning's breakfast would be the perfect time to break some big news to their little girl.

"So," Chloe started, "how are your pancakes Kylie, do you like the chocolate chips?"

"Of course I like them mommy, they are chocolate!" she proclaimed very matter of factly.

"Good, I'll remember that for next time I cook something, add chocolate and Kylie will like it. Like chocolate chicken!"

The little girl laughed.

"That's silly, chocolate doesn't go on chicken."

Kylie then proceeded to tell her moms what chocolate does and does not go with. On the list of not was pizza, hamburgers and pasta. After a while, Beca nudged her wife's foot under the table.

"Right," Chloe looked at her wife with a smile.

"Kylie, do you know how your friend Alex is McKenzie's little brother?" Chloe asked her daughter.

"Yep! She is 2 years older than him. She teaches him things," Kylie informed her moms.

"Well that's good, how would you feel about being an older sister, like McKenzie is? Could you teach a little brother or sister some things?"

"I guess I could, I know some different things. I could teach them to colour or dance, or tie their shoes, maybe."

"but I don't have a little brother," Kylie continued.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other.

"Well," Chloe started, "you are going to have one pretty soon."

"Oh," she said, the excitement over the chocolate chips long gone from her voice.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Beca asked her, worried by the change in her usual sunny disposition.

This was not the reaction her moms had been hoping for when they decided to have another child.

"I just, I don't really want to share you. I love you," Kylie looked up at her moms with tears in her eyes.

Beca picked her little girl up and held her.

"Awww sweetheart its okay. Yeah, you'll have to share us, but we love you so so much, we promise we will still have lots of time and love and hugs and kisses for you. And, you'll have a new little brother that will love you to. He'll want to play with you, and he'll need you to teach him things and give him hugs.

Do you think you can do that, do you think you can be a good big sister?"

"Yes," Kylie sniffed.

Beca gave her daughter a kiss on the head, and squeezed her tight. Kylie climbed down from her lap and walked over to Chloe's chair and climbed into her lap.

"Do you think I'll be a good big sister?" she asked.

"The best, you know so many things, and you're really good at sharing your toys."

Beca saw her little girl smile wide as Chloe said this.

"Now finish those delicious chocolate chip pancakes. We are going over to McKenzie's house to tell her family about your new little brother today."

The little girl climbed back onto her own seat and ate the remaining squares of pancake.

"I wonder if my little brother will love chocolate pancakes too."

**Over Par**

Beca had hated mini-golf forever, or at least since she turned 6 and went mini-golfing for her birthday party. You had to wait for so many people to take their turn, the game wasn't even interesting, she came dead last going well over par on every hole and her classmates laughed at her lack of skills. She had declared it the worst birthday ever and avoided mini-golf at all costs since then. Chloe knew this as Beca had made a point to tell her when the red head suggested mini-golf for one of their earliest dates.

"No I'm not sick, I remember that you hate mini-golfing but the kids really want to go and I thought it would be fun to go as a family for once."

Chloe had taken their two oldest kids mini-golfing a few times; Beca would always opt to stay home with the little ones instead.

"Always trying to guilt trip me with the kids," Beca stuck out her tongue, "fine, I'll come, but I'm not playing."

Chloe smiled as she turned to go get the kids from the other room.

"You're actually coming?" Kylie stifled her laughter and raised an eyebrow at Beca. She was the oldest at 11, and was well aware of her mother's hatred of mini-golf.

"Yeah, I figure the game will probably still suck but the company won't be too bad," Beca laughed, nudging her daughter gently with her elbow.

Kylie may be Chloe's biologically but she reminded Beca so much of herself it was scary sometimes. She was only 11 but already she had rifled through Beca's album collection and "borrowed" all the best ones. Chloe almost spit her coffee half way across the kitchen the day she asked at breakfast how old she had to be before she could get a cartilage spike. She even had the same love-hate relationship with Aubrey's eldest daughter McKenzie that Beca once had with her mother.

"1 adult and 3 kids," Chloe told the pimply faced teenager manning the course, "the two babies aren't playing," she motioned at Beca and 2 year old Brody with a smirk.

"You is not gon play mama?" Kendra asked curiously. She was 4 and picked up on everything. Kendra's eyes were as clear blue as the water at the most beautiful beach, and Beca couldn't very well say no to those staring up at her.

"Make that 2 adults," Beca grumbled, taking a club from the teen and re-positioning Brody on her hip. "You're going to help mama win, right baby?" Beca cooed, tickling the toddler under his chin and planting a kiss on his head.

"Bryce, you want to go first, show your mama how its done?" Chloe teased.

The 6 year old was tall for his age, with dark brown hair that curled around his ears. He almost always won when he played with Chloe and Kylie, and not for a lack of trying on Chloe's part. The first time he told Beca about his big win she kissed Chloe later and thanked her for letting him win because she loved seeing that smile on his face. Chloe admitted slightly embarrassed that she had been beaten fair and square by a 4 1/2 year old and suggested that he might be a golf prodigy. They called him Tiger from there on out.

To no one's surprise the boy got a hole in one right off the bat, leaving Beca and Chole struggling to make the easiest hole in less than 4 strokes.

Beca spent a good portion of the afternoon chasing balls that Kendra would hit anywhere but in the direction of the hole, and chasing Brody before he could hurt himself on the rocks scattered along the course.

Beca's stroke count reduced significantly after Bryce taught her how to properly line up her shot. He was so much like Chloe, so patient and compassionate. It didn't even phase him that he had to show her 10 different times. Beca figured he'd make a great teacher someday, that was if he wasn't on the PGA tour. She decided they should look into signing him up to play some real golf, or for lessons or something. It wasn't a sport she ever imagined a kid getting into, but she knew Jesse and Benji played on occasion and wouldn't mind taking him out.

Bryce read the scores aloud after the last hole, "+25 for Kendra, +16 for mommy, +12 for mama, +8 for Kylie and -4 for me." The lowest score and negative numbers winning was one of the things Beca had always hated about mini-golf.

"Good job buddy," Beca said, patting her son on the head and ruffling his hair, before turning to Chloe to gloat, "I beat you," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"You still did terrible though," Chloe scoffed.

"But I beat you, ha!"

"Big deal, you both lost bad," Kylie piped up with the same snarky tone Beca was famous for.

"Ice cream?" Kendra asked, knowing from Kylie's soccer games that this was the traditional way of celebrating a win in the Mitchell household.

"Yep, and Tiger over here gets to pick the place," Beca said, gesturing towards her son.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Chloe nudged her wife as their kids sat quietly, getting chocolate ice cream all over their faces.

"No, not bad at all," Beca confirmed, "mini-golf still makes no sense, but a family like this could make anything enjoyable." Beca looked across the table adoringly at her kids; glad she had agreed to come. She couldn't believe she'd once thought she didn't want any of this.

**Dress Up**

"I want to be a princess," Bryce yelled.

"Sure buddy," Chloe encouraged her son, handing him a purple dress.

"Very classy," Beca remarked, "I think the Spiderman light up sneakers really add to the look."

"Thanks mama," Bryce said in his adorable 3 year old voice. He was so up beat and perky, he reminded Beca so much of her wife.

Beca was sitting on the couch with their 10 month old daughter.

"We need an outfit for Kendra," Chloe told her 8 year old.

Kylie was dressed as a firefighter at the moment, having just changed out of a princess costume that matched her brother's. She picked up a bumblebee costume that would fit her baby sister and passed it to be Beca.

The kids had gotten up early that morning, and dumped out the box of dress up clothes that were usually stored in Kylie's closet. Beca came downstairs to find them trying to decide what to be first.

"You can be a vampire," Bryce suggested to Beca.

"Sounds good Brycey, do you have the scary teeth for me?" she asked her son.

As Bryce scoured the floor looking for the components of the vampire costume, Beca laid her little bumblebee down on a blanket on the floor.

She sat down next to Chloe who was dressed up as a nurse. Kylie was in the process of giving her a terrible make up job, Beca assumed she was trying to turn her into a zombie nurse. Beca rubbed her wife's leg.

"What a scary zombie," Beca said feigning terror.

"Its okay mama, here's your vampire stuff, once you're a vampire you don't have to be scared of zombies," Bryce being the only boy in the family always tried his best to be the protector.

Beca grabbed her little princess and started tickling him. Bryce laughed and squirmed in Beca's arms.

"Oh no, I think she's secretly a tickle monster!" Chloe shouted.

"Zombies are immune to tickling mommy, will you protect me?"

"Of course I can Kylie, I'll protect you from the tickling vampire!" Chloe wrapped her daughter up in a hug, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Beca released Bryce and crawled over to her girls. She managed to tickle Chloe's foot and pulled them both in for hug. Bryce jumped onto Beca's back wanting to join in the bear hug.

"The tickle monster has called off the attack," Beca announced, releasing her grip on her family.

"I love you," Chloe whispered in her wife's ear.

Just then their little bumblebee squealed.

"I think that means I want lunch," Beca suggested.

They had been playing all morning and she knew the kids were probably hungry by now.

"What do princesses and firefighters like to eat?" Chloe asked them.

"Pizza!" both kids agreed.

"Pizza it is," Beca walked into the kitchen to pre-heat the oven. Neither Beca nor Chloe were great cooks, but luckily their kids weren't too picky. Some frozen pepperoni pizzas should tide them over until dinner, this was the meal they usually at least attempted to cook.

A few minutes later Chloe entered the kitchen carrying Kendra, who was now back to being just a regular baby.

"I told them to clean up all the dress up stuff while we made lunch," Chloe informed her wife.

"Made is an overstatement, but yes, you can help me open the boxes," Beca said laughing.

"Can you believe we're going to have another one in like 7 months?" Chloe asked her.

"I can't, I really can't believe I'm that lucky," Beca replied, rubbing her wife's stomach.

Beca had been blessed with an amazing wife, and 3, soon to be 4 awesome kids. She couldn't ask for anything more, except maybe the ability to cook them dinner without setting off the smoke alarm.

**Working Girl**

"Its take your kid to work day tomorrow," 12 year old Kylie announced at the dinner table.

"That sounds fun, who do you want to come with?" Chloe asked her daughter.

"I want to go to mom's store, if that's okay," Kylie smiled, not wanting to offend her mother.

"Of course, I'd love to have you," Beca beamed.

"Its just Alex is already going with Benji and I don't want to write the same report, and I just think its cool how mom owns her own business."

"That's fine babe, it is cool how your mom owns her own business and she worked really hard on it, you'll have a great time. Besides, I'm off tomorrow anyway," Chloe assured her.

Chloe only worked part time now, between that and Beca's days off they were able to save money on daycare and spend more time with their kids. Having five kids was like a full time job in itself, the three oldest were in school but 3 year old Brody and their recently adopted 18 month old son Taylor were still at home. After Brody was born, Beca and Chloe had a serious talk about whether or not they wanted anymore children. Chloe always said she wanted six, but Beca wanted to make sure she was still committed to that idea after having four. Chloe said she was sure, but asked Beca if she remembered when she met Joshua. Beca did indeed remember and they both knew if they were going to bring any more kids into the family, they wanted them to be kids who needed homes. When the opportunity arose to bring home 10 month old Taylor, they were thrilled. It was a lot of time and paperwork, but they agreed that it was worth it, and now little Taylor had a home.

The next morning came and Kylie was so excited she was up and dressed before Beca even came down the stairs. She smiled when she saw her, her kids were growing up so fast and she couldn't believe their first was already 12. It seemed like just yesterday when Chloe told her that things had worked out and that they were going to be moms. She spent the entire 9 months alternating between excited and insanely nervous.

"Morning working girl, you must be excited, its not even seven thirty," Beca smiled at her daughter.

"I am, can we go now?"

"In a few minutes, I'm going to have a coffee and say goodbye to mama and your brothers and sister. Do you want breakfast, I'll make you something?" she offered.

"Cereal is fine, I can get it myself," Kylie tried her hardest to be independent and to set a good example for her younger siblings.

"We're leaving soon, see you later," Beca whispered to her wife, who was just now waking up, "love you."

"Love you too, have a good day, tell Kylie I said have fun," Chloe kissed her wife on the lips, and got up to get the rest of the kids ready for school.

"So this is the café area," Beca started, "and this is Tara, one of our new baristas."

"Hi," Kylie smiled at the woman, who at 16 wasn't much older than herself.

Beca still ran the store, and Jesse was still working with her, but the rest of the staff had changed over the years. Jesse never left to go score films, he had settled down in Atlanta and had a family and like Beca still genuinely enjoyed the work. At almost 13 years in the area, Bellas' was a well-established community hot spot. The ubiquity of digital formats had threatened the business over the years, but there was always a subset that preferred tradition, and just loved the environment.

After the tour, Beca took Kylie to her office and started on her paperwork. This was the boring part but Kylie still sat fascinated, which pleased Beca. If anything she'd love for at least one or two of her children to be interested in working at Bellas and someday taking the business over. When she opened the place it never occurred to her that it could become a family business, but that possibility excited Beca.

"You want to help a customer?" Beca asked, hearing the bell the signalled that someone had entered the establishment.

"Yes!" Kylie agreed excitedly.

"Can I help you find something today sir?" Kylie asked the young man in the Barden sweatshirt.

"I'm just looking for some new stuff," he informed the young girl. She pointed him in the direction of their new releases wall, and offered some recommendations. One of Kylie's favourite perks of Beca owning the store was that she always brought home all the best new releases, so Kylie knew what was up musically.

He stayed for a while, browsing their offering and grabbing a coffee. When he finally brought a few albums up to the counter, Beca showed Kylie how to use the registered and they both thanked him for visiting. The rest of the day was spent helping customers, and Beca had plenty of time to work on important paperwork as Kylie was a natural. The fact that she could practically leave her 12 year old in charge of the store made her smile.

"So, how was your day?" Chloe asked, coming to meet them at the front door with Taylor on her hip.

"Awesome," Kylie started, and she recounted the full details of her day spent with Beca to her mother.

"She's already ready to take over the family business," Beca said proudly.

"That's awesome. The kids are doing homework in the kitchen," Chloe informed Beca. The brunette made her way to the back of the house to see the rest of her children.

"Great job sweetheart, if mama's ready to hand over that store to you than you must have been amazing," Chloe kissed her daughter on the head, "but you have to finish school first," she added.

"Of course I will, I'll even go to college."

"That's my girl," Chloe wrapped her arm around the young girl and they both made their way to the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

**Lucky Number Six**

"Another baby?" 14 year old Kylie raised an eyebrow. She wasn't so much angry as surprised that her mothers still wanted more kids, they already had five.

Beca just laughed, she half expected this reaction from her when they decided to adopt another child. They had a Kylie, her 9 year old brother Bryce, 7 year old sister Kendra, 5 year old Brody and 3 ½ year old Taylor. Beca thought Chloe was absolutely insane the first time she told her wanted to have six children, but over the years she had come to understand. Children weren't at all the annoying little brats Beca had disdained in her teen years, at least hers weren't. She loved all of the, and if Chloe wanted, she could probably convince Beca to have another six.

"Well she's almost two actually," Chloe told her oldest daughter, "she needs a family and don't you think this is the best family?"

"Obviously," the girl stuck out her tongue, "is it a girl?"

"Yes, her name is Erin," Beca chimed in, she handed her daughter a picture.

"Aww, she's so cute," Kylie smiled.

"Anyway, we wanted to wait and tell you all until she was actually coming home," Chloe informed her. They were telling Kylie first because she's the oldest, and she could get the little ones on board with pretty much anything. Beca loved what a wonderful big sister Kylie was to the rest of her children. She was an only child growing up and she would have loved to have a sister like Kylie.

"So, is she the last one?" Kylie asked her mothers.

"Yep, lucky number six," Chloe said excitedly.

"Your mother has always wanted six children," Beca laughed.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure you choked on your food the first time I told you I was serious about it."

"Really?" Kylie asked surprised, "you love us all so much, I just assumed you were both baby crazy."

It was true that since Kylie was born she never showed any noticeable signs of not wanting a house full of screaming kids. She had been hesitant about going for a second one though; it took Chloe almost 4 years to convince her. After Bryce was born though, Beca never looked back; more kids just meant more love.

Chloe smiled, remembering the night Beca finally told her that having six kids, maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all.

They told the rest of the kids that afternoon, and neither of them were surprised that they were all excited. Growing up with a bunch of siblings was just normal to them, what was one more. Kendra in particular was excited to have a little sister. She loved her brothers, but sometimes she wished there were another girl in the house. The social worker would be dropping her off soon and it was weight off their shoulders that all of the kids were on board with the idea. Having kids varying in age so greatly was a bit of a challenge sometimes, but they managed to make it work.

"Hello Erin, I'm Bryce," their oldest son introduced himself to the little girl, who was sitting on Beca's lap on the couch.

She smiled, but didn't offer a response. They were told that she didn't talk much yet, but her response to the family had overall been positive. Beca feared it might be overwhelming for her since there were so many of them, but as the social worker informed them, younger children adapt the easiest to new situations. They're unlike adults in that they trust more easily, they are more open to new experiences and they can sense the best in people. This was probably one of Beca's favourite thing about children, they saw the world so differently and so beautifully.

The family spent the rest of the afternoon playing together, everyone doing their best to include Erin and welcome her to the family. She was quiet but sweet, and she fit right in Beca thought.

"This is going to be your room," Chloe said, tickling the little girl lightly on her chin. When they first moved in together they had bought a five bedroom house, Chloe insisting that they'd have a reason to use the space. Kylie had her own room, and Bryce his own, Brody roomed with Taylor and now Erin would be joining Kendra. Kendra herself had suggested bunk beds, loving the ones her brothers had. They could probably use a bit more space, but Beca and Chloe like Chloe's own parents were attached to their first house, the house their kids were growing up in. Moving now meant losing all the memories, memories of Kylie taking her first steps or Bryce learning to ride a bike.

As soon as Chloe put her down, Erin immediately began to cry. Beca came around the corner from her son's room, and sat down on the bed next to Chloe and the crying child.

"Shhhh baby girl, its okay," she whispered, stroking the small child's hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You won't be alone, Kendra will be right here with you, and I'll come see you first thing in the morning, promise," Beca assured her. She wasn't sure that she actually understood, but the sound of Beca's voice did help her to calm down. Once she stopped crying the tiny girl let out a yawn. Chloe leaned down to give her a kiss goodnight. They both sat there until she fell asleep, watching her as she drifted off. Once she was out, they crept silently to the doorway, giving Kendra a hug and a kiss goodnight before she climbed into her own bed.

All of their kids, with the exception of Kylie and Bryce were now down, the oldest two being allowed to read or play quietly in their rooms for a while longer. Beca and Chloe made their way to their arm room, and flipped on the baby monitor they had left in Kendra and Erin's room. They weren't sure how she would deal with her first night, but they were relieved to hear just breathing coming from the speaker.

"I love her already," Chloe whispered, referring to the small girl sleeping soundly in the next room.

"Me too," Beca agreed quietly.

"And you thought I was crazy to want six."

"You were, you are, I think we both are, but in the best way. Six is perfect."

"Six is perfect," she agreed, giving Beca a kiss goodnight before rolling over to go to sleep.

Beca used to dream of having six hit songs, or six platinum records, but six awesome kids that was the real dream. They were Beca's hits, her perfect melodies.

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
